House Hellenese
by Miko 56
Summary: the demigods were almost defeated by the giants , as one final act of sacrifice the gods negated with Gaea destroying the known world while sending the demigods into an unknown land, their descendants have seen it, they have walked on its soil now they will thrive as the prophecy of the Game of thrones commences
1. Prologue

_**"I hear the song of ice and fire**_

_**A game of thrones without a feast and lyre**_

_**The Iron throne will lie,**_

_**The Stag will die,**_

_**The Wolf will howl,**_

_**The Lion will growl,**_

_**The Eagle will soar,**_

_**The Dragon will roar,**_

_**The Iron throne is a seat rare**_

_**Only for those who are brave to dare"**_

_**-The last prophecy of Rachel Dare, the servant of Pythia, the oracle of Phoebus Apollo, upon the granting of the Stony Shore and the Rills to the House Hellenese by Aegon the conqueror.**_

**Prologue: Beyond the Wall**

The gates went open as a group of men went inside the tunnel with torches in hand and shields on another, there were four of them, all in horseback, the three were wearing fur coats that covered a leather cuirass whereas the fourth wore a wolf pelt coat and was full plated from head to toe.

"I often wondered why you Hellenese don't give up that...what you call it Vegy?" Ser Waymar asked as the man shrugged, "its a Lorica Segmentata you can call it a legionnaire's armor also my name's not Vegy its Vegetius" Vegetius said as they went out of the tunnel, "well you're name is hard to pronounce that I often wonder if your mother truly called you lucky to have that name!" There were laughs as the door connecting the Wall and beyond it closes.

Vegetius shook his head and then reined his horse to move forward, the others followed as they ventured far to the Wall, they all stopped and dismounted at the edge of the Haunted forest only to find a litter of dismembered bodies.

"Keltici?" Vegetius looked at Ser Waymar who shook his head, "Vegy I don't think the wildlings have enough guts to chop off the limbs of their kin and then litter it around here in some...ceremonial fashion" There was a scream as their best scout, Will fleetfooted, came running in fear.

"Slow down!" Ser Waymar shouted at him as Will stopped and then took a deep breath, Gared looks around sword drawn, Vegetius readied his pila, Ser Waymar pulled his sword and waved his torch, Will drew a short sword, it was fast, in a blink of an eye Ser Waymar was dead, Vegetius tightened his grip on the pila upon seeing the headless body of his friend.

"By Hades' iron balls what are we fighting?!" He shouted to no one but the forest, there was flash again and before it can reach him, he threw his pila at a figure, he approached and then found himself staring at a body of a young wildling girl, snarling and and clawing at the air, never minding the javelin that was stuck in her gut.

"By all the Olympians above and-!" Those were the last words of Vegetius as his head flew on the air landing in front of the two Night's Watch who began to ran back to their horses.

"Go Will! Go!" Gared shouted as Will ran for his life never minding about duty and anything the Night's Watch stands for, he quickly jumped on his horse and then looked back for Gared only to see him get beheaded by a tall figure whose glowing blue eyes terrified Will as he abandoned his comrades.

* * *

**Author's note: okay its just the Prologue of my first PJO/GOT fanfic to be called The House Hellenese**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	2. Chapter 1

_**"Veni, Vidi, Virebi"**_

_** "I came, I saw, I strive" **_

_**-the words of the House Hellenese**_

**Chapter 1: In Principio**

"Life is cruel sometimes" King Robert Baratheon said as he watched the Silent Sisters perform the ritual of the dead for Jon Arryn, his Hand and Second father, "and I wonder what kind of a last word he said..." The King of the Andals, the first men and the Hellenese began to think about Jon Arryn's last words.

_The seed is strong_

"Quite apocryphal don't you think your grace" Robert jumped as he turned around and then saw his Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish, "seven hells Baelish!" He swore as the man bowed.

"How'd you do that?!"

"Do what your grace?"

King Robert bit his lip for a second and then looked at the ceremony, "I will miss him but of course before I worry about the dead I would need a new Hand" the Master of Coin smiled, "quite so your grace and who is the unlucky man for the job?" They began to walk out of the Great Sept of Baelor, "of course that would be my dear friend Ned Stark" Robert said as they find themselves in the gardens that connects the temple and the throne room.

"A good recommendation but question is that would he be a good Hand?" Baelish said as they went inside the Throne room the Iron throne visible. "You sound like you're doubting my expectations Baelish" Robert said as he took his ever present goblet and then let his squire Lancel Lannister fill it, "its not that I have doubts but rather I find it hard to imagine Lord Stark as a Hand particularly since he is busy with the dealing in the North" Robert looked at the weasel-faced man for a second and then sighed.

"Fine who do you recommend then?"

"What do you know about the Hellenese?" Baelish asked as Robert looked at him "those self proclaim children of the gods? Like everyone knows, they claim descent from their gods they took to whatever island they once live on, they are great sailors and they had those flying pegasi that I often wonder why they never used it in battle and there is Perseus Jackson the great ancestor of the ruling family in Athenai Romae who changed his name to Perseus Magnus Hellenese because of the great cultural strife in their House, also they had that ridiculous group of three hundred men and women called the senate that 'helps' the decision of their lords concerning the affairs of their region, why'd you ask Baelish?" The King then continued drinking his wine and even popping out a date or two that a serving lady brought.

"Well perhaps if it is possible that you choose among the Hellenese as your Hand" Robert almost spat out his drink at the idea, "And what Baelish?! I know that I need a new hand but I'm not desperate! I'd rather fuck an old saggy breasted whore than listen to a Hellenese philosopher!" Baelish chuckled at the thought but then turned serious, "but surely your grace you wouldn't deny that they did a great work in helping you get on the throne and with the Greyjoy rebellion?" Robert then thought of it for a second but returned his attention at Baelish.

"Well the only reason why House Hellenese bothered with my rebellion is that their lord was 'her' former lover" Robert then thought about it, _Percy and I had the same motive for fighting against those damn Targaryens_, he shook his head "and the only reason why they go against the Greyjoys is because they wanted a full control on the sea across Blazewater so it isn't because they are steadfast allies but because they have their own interests at stake!" with that said Robert sat on his throne.

"But surely a good Hand might be among the Hellenese" Baelish said as his eyes went to the Master of Whisperers, Lord Varys, Robert noticed the exchange but didn't mind it, he gestured for Lancel to give him his sixth fill.

"What do you think about this matter Varys?" Robert didn't touch his wine as the eunuch gave him all the proper yet unnecessary throne room conduct.

"Surely your grace among the Hellenese there is only one person you can trust" Varys said as his king drank his wine, "and that would be?" Robert asked as he toss his wine at the back of the Iron throne, "Lord Perseus III Hellenese your grace" Robert laughed at the name that was mentioned.

"Percy! It would take a million whores to get him out of Athenai Romae and also I always wanted Ned to be with me in this..." He looked around the throne room and then back at the two "...desolate place".

Robert then thought of the rebellion and the events before it, Ned and Percy were always inseparable, the two had been friends since they learned how to walk it was also known that Perseus III tried to bid the love of Lyanna, even challenging Robert to a duel only to be stopped by the same woman who declaring that she loved Robert more than him, the Hellenese was heartbroken of course and to heal that he married earlier and when Lyanna was kidnapped by that damned last dragon, it was Perseus III who urged his father to break away to the Targaryens and join the rebellion, it was before the battle of the trident that they were able to settle their differences and became good friends but unlike Ned, Robert respected Percy only because of his decisiveness and prowess in combat also like all the Hellenese he was a scholar, a great patron of learning and arts, rumors has it that he funded the College of Highgarden that went as a gesture of friendship and goodwill between the Hellenese and the Tyrells, what Percy saw in Robert was a kindred spirit for their love for Lyanna and the usurper's ferocity in battle which the latter matched.

"Truly your grace but you had a brilliant idea last night" Baelish said as Robert raised an eyebrow, "last night I was dead drunk Baelish" he said as Baelish coughed, "well your grace allow me to clarify last night you said out of drunken enlightenment that you wanted Ned Stark to be the first Lord Protector of the realm and surely now you can take Lord Perseus III as your Hand".

Robert regarded it for a moment and then looked at Varys who nodded "it seems that our Master of Coin has given us wise counsel" the Master of Whisperers said as the King of the Andals, the first men and the Hellenese thought of the silly drunken idea that led to it.

* * *

On the edge of the Stony Shore stood the proud and great city of Athenai Romae, its walls and streets are made of pure white marble, a testament of Hellenese ingenuity and cultural superiority on atop of the hill overlooking the city sat the Acropolis with its temples and basilicas that held the seat of power and religion as a large statue of Athena Minerva and Zeus Jupiter Salvatore watches over the whole city.

Perseus Hellenese, the third of his name, the ruler of the House Hellenese, looks over the city that his ancestor, Perseus Magnus Hellenese, the first of his name, had build for the children of the gods, once known as Perseus Jackson now to be able to unite the Greeks and Romans he changed his name to Hellenese.

"Father!" He turned around and then saw his son, Themistocles Delphos-Hellenese, a fine specimen of what a young Hellenese man should look like, "son" he smiled as father and son were reunited by an embrace, "How's Priam?" Perseus asked as his son removed his helmet and then put it on his side, "Sparti Romae could not ask for a better student" they both laughed as they went inside.

"Your mother misses you" Perseus said as he watched his son remove his armor, sporting a light tunic before taking a toga, "I would apologize to her later father but before that the senate awaits" Themistocles said as he smiled at his father, the door of Perseus' room open revealing the Hellenese patriarch's second and fifth child, Hannibal and Alexandria.

"Themis!"

Before Themistocles can react Alexandria tackled him, Hannibal was laughing at the scene as Alexandria straightened herself up, "you are missed" he said as Themistocles recovered.

"Yeah it looks like it" Themistocles said as Hannibal looked at Alexandria, "Alexa we can talk with brother after we finished this problem with the senate" he said, "sure!" Alexandria cheerfully said as she watched her father and two brothers leave for the council of the senate.

"After this I'll visit my wife" Themistocles sadly said as Hannibal looked at him sadly.

"Yes today is Andromache's name day" he said as he looked at his brother, ever since the Greyjoys had sunk a ship full of Hellenese in which Themistocles' wife was aboard, he was never the same again, after they storm the walls of Pyke Themistocles was never the same cheerful person you will see everyday and Hannibal felt pity for him, with one deep breaths they continued on their way towards the Basilica.

* * *

"Steady" Ned said to his son, Bran who missed his third shot yet again, Theon, Robb, Rickon and Jon snickered as he drew another arrow and then make his fourth miss, the three young men couldn't hold their laugh any longer that the young Stark ended red face. "Don't mind them Bran focus on the targets" his father said, Bran began to notch an arrow only to get his shot stolen by his sister, Arya Stark, the three young men who were laughing at him, laughed only harder at what just happen.

"Why you!" Bran dropped his bow and quiver and chased over Arya who was laughing all the same. Eddard sighed as he watched his children play around, "Lord Stark!" He turned around and then one of his outrider.

"What is it?" Ned asked as the outrider curtsied to him and his wife, "m'lord we have apprehended a deserter of the Night's Watch" Ned looked at his wife and then kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back".

"Robb, Jon, Theon, Bran saddle your horses" Ned said as he looked at Ser Rodrik who bowed and proceeded to prepare their retinue.

"Ned..." Catelyn began as her husband looked at her, "Bran is too young for such things".

"he will never be a boy forever" Ned looked at Bran who was riding his horse. A few hours later they arrived at the spot where the outriders had brought the deserter named Will fleetfoot.

"I know what I saw" he said as the men put his neck on the wooden block, Eddard looked at him "but that doesn't change the fact that you didn't warn your brothers of what you saw" he looked at Theon who prepared Ice, his sword, one of the Valyrian Greatswords that existed in the eight kingdoms, Ned closed his eyes and then knelt saying the usual words spoken to deserters and traitors alike.

Bran tried to look away but Robb stopped him from turning "don't look away father will know if you look away" the young Stark nodded and then watched as his father brought the sword down on the deserter's neck.

After the grim business they went back to Winterfell only to find a dead stag at the end of a bridge lying in front of them, "is there a hunt here?" Theon said as they went down of their horses and examined the carcass, Ned noted the smell of decay on the animal "if so Theon then the hunters should have carried it to their cabins" he said, "m'lords!" A shout came from one of their escorts.

They rushed towards the side of the river and then found a dead direwolf, on its underside were her litter, "A stag and a direwolf a bad omen perhaps?" Their escort said as they just ignored him and approached the dead dog and its litter.

"They wont survive for long its best we end their suffering" Theon said as he grabbed a pup and despite Bran's protest he pulled his knife only to be stopped by Robb, "why don't we take care of them father?" the Eldest of the Starks asked, "look five direwolf pups for the five Stark children it would be fit if each one of us had our pets" Ned sighed as he walk up.

"Then you will have to take care of them and teach them, if they die you will bury them yourselves" Ned said as his children kept the pups, Jon Snow followed only to be called by Theon "look there's the runt of the litter!" Jon looked back and then saw Theon holding an albino direwolf, "Jon you can keep this one he's just like you!" The Greyjoy handed the albino direwolf to snow who held it like a father to a babe.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay I just rushed some scenes from game of thrones and I think it just went worse but anyway might I ask is the first chapter fine?**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	3. Chapter 2

_**"The Eagle soars high as thunder, lightning and tidal wave falls"**_

_**-Perseus I Magnus Hellenese to Aegon I Targaryen at the Riverland wars**_

**Chapter 2: The realm of the children of the gods**

"Why don't you just go back to your Island home you foul-!" One of the senators tried to insult the other but was punched by the senator he was going to insult, Perseus III sighed as he watched the whole senate fight like a bunch of drunks on a tavern.

"Ay! Ay! Stop this fooling around!" The squabbling senators stopped their screaming and shouting at each other, Themistocles nodded at his father who let him continue on "we are not barbarians who would often argue idiotically in their guttural language until they end up fighting each other we are of the house Hellenese!" The senators straightened themselves.

"Agapias what's your problem with Carliaus?" Perseus III asked as Agapias, the one who was punched, glared at his opponent.

"Dominus Perseis III, Carliaus has been stirring unusual stories about Greyjoy ships raiding the coast lines of Nova Syracuse-" Carliaus stood up red face.

"Which is true! I saw it to myself dominus, ships that bear the kraken flies as they leave a swath of death on the coasts"

"The Greyjoys have been crushed, our naval superiority made sure of it at the battle of Seagard we send some of the Ironborn to serve Poseidon Neptune and their Drowned God, we made sure that Saltspear and Blazewater bay is undoubtedly our sea, Mare Nostrum!" The senate cheered at Agapias who held out his hands to quite the crowd, "what we must worry dominus is the threat beyond the wall! We had heard reports from the towns west of the Wall White Walkers were seen" shouts of protests came at Agapias as Perseus III held out his hand, silencing them all.

"Are you sure from this Agapias?"

"Yes dominus some Night's Watch men had confirmed the nearby towns reports" one of the senators clasp the folds of their toga and then stood, "the White Walkers are nothing more but a tall tales of keltici beyond the Wall!" Shouts of support and protests were heard as Perseus and his sons turn their attention to the senator.

"How so Quintilus Tullius?" The lord of the Hellenese asked, the senator took a deep breath "dominus Perseis III the real problem isn't the White Walkers but the keltici that massed to attack the Wall!" Senators stood up shouts and a would-be-second round of a fist fight seem to be coming when a consul senator stood up.

"Ay! Ay! Silence you lot!" The whole senate even Perseus III turned their attention to a man aged fifty, he was well known as the Hero of Seagard and the battle of Saltspear, Phocion the Good, the title was given because of his fair treatment of all the prisoners of war also because of his pacifist methods during a battle, "we can still answer for this problems at hand instead of bickering like old sods!" There were a few snickers among the younger senators, "we will send a fleet at Nova Syracuse-" He was cut off by Carliaus who raised a hand.

"Pardon me Senator Consul a fleet is already on the port of Nova Syracuse Classis XII Neptunus, the only problem is that we are shorthand on ships to deal with this Greyjoy piracy" Carliaus said as the senators began to whisper among themselves.

"Who leads this fleet?" Themistocles asked as Carliaus shook his head like the name he was going to mention was something below him, "Nestor Catullus-Hellenese leads the fleet dominus minor".

"Then we will aid Nova Syracuse with four triremes ready for sail on the next five months" Phocion said as he turned and then looked at Perseus III who nodded, "we will levy another legion and send them to the wall, I'm sure the young men of Sparti Romae are eager to bloody their hands and I would send my own men to confirm if the reports about the White Walkers are true" he said as Perseus III stood up.

"Senators have we all reached in agreement?!" All of the senators looked at each other and then with one voice they called in "Si Dominus!" Then as the senate council has ended a hoplite rushed inside bearing a piece of folded paper that was stamped with sigil of House Baratheon.

"A raven has arrived! The King of the Eight Kingdoms has sent us a message!" Themistocles approached the hoplite and then took the letter, "what is your name lad?" The soldier removed his helmet revealing a young boy of eight and ten.

"Don Galmer m'lord periokoi garrison of Athenai Romae" Don Galmer gave him a salute, the heir of Acropolis pat his shoulder.

"Get some food and rest you deserve it lad" he said as the man bowed and then left, Themistocles unfolded the paper and then looked at his father, "father I believe this is for you" he said as he handed the paper to Perseus III who read it also.

"The Hand of the king is dead and on this letter King Robert Baratheon will visit our city on this week's time".

* * *

On the coast of Nova Syracuse a young man of eight and twenty looks beyond the horizon as the last of the Greyjoy pirate ships had been taken care of, it cost Nestor his first mate, now he needs a new one not that he didn't like his second mate, Leo was smart yes but he's too inexperienced yet to handle anything that he needed.

"If father would have seen me now" Nestor said as he looked at his crew, "come on you sea rats storms don't like to toss your ugly faces around so hustle up in burning those ships!" At those words his men began to double time their paces in what they had to do.

"Leo see to the men that they don't do anything stupid" his second mate began to yell orders as the sound of grunting and victory songs were heard at the coast of Nova Syracuse. Nestor sighed as he went to his ship, no not his, it was to his father, Artorius Catullus-Hellenese, before an Ironborn blade slipped through his ribs.

As Nestor arrived at his cabin he was surprised to see a woman with a slim figure, silver blond hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a man's chiton with the exception of a trouser, Nestor must have thought that he was dreaming.

"Quite a comfortable place for the admiral of the great fleet of House Hellenese" the woman said as she looked at him, "who are you?" The admiral demanded as the woman gave him a letter which bears the name Eurydice, his sister.

"I'm your new first mate or as requested by your sister that I should be your next first mate, oh I'm Junia Elsa Forliaus" the woman said as she looked around Nestor's cabin and then settled in on his bed.

_Damn you Eurydice_, Nestor shook his head as he looked at the woman before him, "do you even know what a first mate does?" Elsa smiled as she took off her clothes revealing a lot of skin that made something stir beneath his loins.

"Yes I know" she approached him and then pulled his face closer, "starting off with taking care of everything my _admiral _needs".

* * *

"I will always be amazed by the ingenuity of the Hellenese" Tyrion Lannister said as he looked at the road that the Hellenese built, "I always wondered if the Hellenese were to remake the King's road then travel would have been easier" the dwarf pat the neck of his horse and then continued riding on, beside him was his brother, Jaime.

"Its just a road brother you don't have to be amazed by it" Jaime Lannister said as he looked at the royal procession, "do tell little brother why is it that we hadn't seen any Hellenese on this road since we entered Nova Hellas?" he observed as the merchants, farmers and travelers alike looked unmistakably Westerosi.

"The Hellenese preferred to live in their cities and towns, the Westerosi or Perioci as they termed the people who lived before them often travel from their farmsteads to sell or pay tributes to them, I remember reading the rebellion that sparked among the people here during the reign of Jahaerys I Targaryen the Hellenese often looked down upon the Perioci and would levy high taxes on them this caused a resentment among the Perioci which become hatred then an open rebellion" Tyrion said as the royal procession progresses its pace, Jaime looked at his brother, seeking some continuation of his story.

"What happened then?"

"Well the Hellenese senate began to negotiate with the rebels they granted them citizenship and pardon, recalled all the high taxes that were taken from them and in return the Perioci would convert to the Hellenese way of life make their children serve the Periokoi garrison of the cities for an agreed interval of four years and that no rebellion should spark again in the region" Tyrion said as they passed to a small farmstead a Hellenese soldier wearing hoplite armor passed by greeting them in Hellenese manner.

"Three huge ships, carrying a host of three hundred men, women and child

they bear the golden eagle proud as they fought for a homeland

but what do they want when this homeland is found?"

"What is that?" Jaime asked as Tyrion hadn't answered for they started to marvel at the sight before them, the great city of Athenai Romae stood before them, as they approached the gates a woman wearing chainmail and holding the coat of arms of the House Hellenese, a standard of an eagle holding a lightning bolt and trident atop a skull.

"Will you look at that?" Jamie said as the gates began to open revealing the whole city and its people. As they began entering the city cheers and flowers began to fly as the king's procession entered Robert Baratheon went down to his horse and then greeted the people with a wave of his hand, two girls approached him and before he knew it the King of the Andals, the first men and the Hellenese was crowned with a wreath of olives.

_A victors crown_, Tyrion thought as atop a veranda a Hellenese woman sung a song in Graecum.

_Hail to you! O liberator!_

_Hail to the freed who fought with you!_

_Happy we are in your arrival, grateful we are in your gift!_

_Freedom! Liberty to tyranny and oppression!_

_Thus we give you our blessing_

_Elysium awaits you as you lay in your death bed!_

They arrived atop the Acropolis, the lord of the Hellenese stood in front of them, with him his sons, Themistocles, Hannibal and Demochares. "We all are grateful, people of Nova Hellas greet you!" People down the Acropolis cheered as King Robert Baratheon and Perseus III embraced each other like old friends.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay I promise to show you the history of the House Hellenese but here is some insight about House Hellenese, the House Hellenese is made up of **

**Royal Perseid-Heracleid family- the descendants of Percy Jackson and Jason Grace**

**Nova Ptolemaic family- descendants of the Kane family who intermarried with some of the descendants of Percy Jackson**

**Tarantine family- the descendants of Frank Zhang**

**Leonid-Delphos family- descendants of Leo Valdez with his wife, Calypso along with Reyna's descendants**

**Hieracleidae-Paganus family- descendants of Clarisse La Rue**

**Catulline family- the only Westerosi noble family of House Hellenese, they intermarried with the other noble families so as to 'purify' the bloodline**


	4. Chapter 3

_**"A Hellenese words are not an empty one"**_

_**-Common saying**_

**Chapter 3: the temple of the Olympians**

"I thank you for the greeting my friend" Robert said as Perseus III bowed to him, "it was always a pleasure my king and might I add you've grown 'quite' fat" laughing in a drunken manner Robert pat Perseus III on the shoulder.

"Oh come of it Percy you Hellenese are always blunt bunch!" As the king's procession began to unpack at the Acropolis, Cersei Lannister and her son Joffrey went down on a carriage which caused the Lord of the Hellenese greet them.

"Prince Joffrey, Queen Cersei a fine day isn't it?" Perseus III said as the Queen and Crown Prince of Westeros turned their gazes on him, "yes it is Lord Perseus" Cersei said as she walked inside the Acropolis, a woman naked wearing nothing but a wolf pelt walked past her, "forgive me your grace for today is the celebration of the Lupercalia it is to ensure that our women are fertile" Robert however was eyeing the woman's buttocks as she passed by.

"It is only a women's celebration" he said much to Robert's dismay and to Perseus III's relief since the woman who walked past the queen was his daughter, Alexandria, "my queen do you want to participate in the celebration I'm sure the womenfolk would welcome you" it was Jaime Lannister who spoke on her behalf.

"The queen would love to but the travel tires her much and participating on such a strange ritual would stress her" Perseus III smiled at the kingsguard, "truly it is strange since men are forbidden to look upon the celebration under pain of death".

"Robert do you mind if we go to the temple of the Olympians for a moment?" The lord of the Hellenese requested as the King of Westeros followed him towards a Doric temple, his sons ushered the Royal family in the Acropolis as they left them.

* * *

When they were inside of the temple, Robert noted the ceiling above them, it shows a detailed painting of the history of the House Hellenese, the first strip is the landing of the three Argoes, large ships that can carry a hundred men, then the next strip shows Perseus I Magnus Hellenese bending a knee to Aegon I Targaryen. Robert's eyes then scanned his surroundings, statues of the Olympians stood before him.

"You know our gods Robert" Perseus III said as he sat at the feet of the statue of Poseidon Neptune Pater el Patriae Perseis Magnus Helleniskos, Robert sat in front of him, the statue of Athena Minerva looming over him with her spear outstretched.

"So why do you want to visit Athenai Romae?" Perseus III asked as Robert Baratheon looked at him straight in the eye, "you read the letter Percy you know why I had come".

"Yes Jon Arryn is dead" Perseus III said as he sadly caressed the ground "a good man" he looked at the King who sat comfortably at the shadow of Athena Minerva, "but that doesn't answer the question Robert" sea green eyes met the storm blue ones.

"As much as I hate to say this I need you as my new Hand" Robert said as the Lord of the Hellenese stared at the statue looming over him, "did Athena Minerva just struck you with her spear that you thought of something that is crazy?" He demanded as Robert looked up at the statue and see if it moved, it did not.

"No! I'm serious Percy I want you to become my Hand, you, me and Ned we're meant to rule over Westeros!" Robert said as his eyes drifted on the statue of Venus Aphrodite, "that statue looks like her" Robert began as Perseus III followed his gaze. It has been long since the War of the Usurper that put Robert in the Iron throne, long enough to forget her but it made Percy sighed in relief that his friend had never forgotten what they fought for, justice for someone they loved even though it became vengeance on the latter's part.

"Its a good thing you noticed before you married Lyanna I used to tease her by saying she looks like Venus Aphrodite and she would often strangle me until Ned would stop us" they both laughed at the memory, "yeah that's the Lyanna we know!" Robert chuckled as his eyes turned sad, Perseus III too turned sad.

"The Starks used to visit Athenai Romae while we also visit Winterfell, Brandon, Ned, Lyanna, me and my brother Doreas would often play hide and seek at this temple and at the Stark crypt" Percy thought of the memory and sighed, "you must have known the Starks a lot" Robert observed as Perseus III laughed "yeah enough to fall in love with one" they both laughed as they remembered that peculiar memory where they are almost at each others throats.

"So you want me to be Hand eh? How about Ned? How will he fit in the picture?" Percy said as Robert stood up in which he also followed. "I just had this crazy idea that I wanted you and Ned to be part of so please Percy help me in achieving it" sky blue eyes meeting the sea green ones as finally Perseus III relented.

"Fine" he said as Robert smacked him on the back making him fall from his balance, "that's good-!" Shouts and howls were heard as the celebration of the Lupercalia has ended, women began to leave the sacred ground of Lupa Matriae Romae naked wearing only their wolf pelts, "the ceremony is over and everyone is going to gather at the feast" Robert's eyes brightened as he began to imagine the night he'll be remembering as he will pick a girl to bed but Percy ruined it "dressed of course".

Robert looked at Perseus with disappointment, "Robert I know your philandering has become worse when she died but please understand the brothels are outside the city you can spend the night there and not in my feast" Robert waved his hand as Perseus III said those word, "yeah, yeah just make sure its a feast" the Lord of the Hellenese smiled as they went towards the feast hall.

"Don't worry a Hellenese words is not an empty one".

* * *

**Author's note: this shall be a short chapter I mean seriously this is just their conversation before they proceeded to go to Ned to make him Lord Protector of the realm, okay about Perseus III Hellenese 's children they are a bit older than Ned Stark's litter.**

**Okay about Robert Baratheon since I felt I did something wrong about his character, I always find him a lewd drunk but his not one without honor so yeah I just hope I didn't ruined his character!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	5. Chapter 4

_**"One drop of Hellenese blood is a victory wasted to me"**_

_**-Aegon the Conqueror to Perseus Magnus Hellenese at the battle for the Westerlands**_

**Chapter 4: a feast, a visit**

_Hellenese feasts are fairly simple yet elegant_, that was the impression that Tyrion Lannister took when he entered the feasting hall, lords and ladies of the realm of the children of the gods lie in couches while a large table filled with food was set before them, some flirt, others made bawdy jokes. Hellenese women are well known to flirt and beat a man black and blue reasons he never made an attempt to try and taste one.

A woman in the middle sings a song in Graecum that the imp can only understood as a song of revelers. He lies on a couch occasionally takes on one of the joke of his hosts, even trying so hard to retort in Graecum.

As he lay on his couch his eyes wondered on every man around the hall, since the Hellenese only wore togas, chiton and stola but nothing underneat. Tyrion noticed the tattoos that they bear on their shoulder blades, arms or at the back of their neck, everyone bore the sigil of the House Hellenese with words in Graecum that says: 'Hellas is mother to us all'.

"Quite interesting don't you think imp?" Tyrion looked around and then saw a pretty girl of six and ten smiling at him, he would never forget that face since he saw her just later on running around naked with nothing but a wolf pelt wrapped around her, her face bore sharp resemblance to one of the painting on the wall of the living quarters in the room, the matriarch of the Perseid-Heracleid family, Annabeth Hellenese, only that the pretty girl has two different colors on her two eyes, the left sea-green and the right storm-grey.

"It is my lady I always wonder why you Hellenese sport those ink in your bodies" Tyrion asked as a man approached a woman and before the woman can say something the man carried her off.

"It reminds us on who we are and what we must do for the land we found and the house we loved" the imp of the Lannister was amazed at such answer, the lady smiled and then offered her hand "Alexandria Hellenese, the man who carried his wife just now is my idiot of a brother Hannibal".

_The daughter of the lord of the Hellenese_, Tyrion thought as a drunk woman approached Alexandria and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I love you Alexandria"

"Yeah I love you too Hephaistia" she said and to the imp's obvious surprise the two women shared a kiss, with a wink at Alexandria, Hephaistia staggered drunkenly and started yelling in Graecum at the men, probably warning them not to touch her girl.

"She never gets tired of that" Alexandria said as she looked at the imp with a kind smile on her face, "it is a great honor to know you Tyrion".

Tyrion returned her smile with his "the pleasure is all mine my lady" he said, with a content smile Alexandria the daughter of Lord Perseus III went to her couch and then started digging in at the food, _what a strange and intriguing lady_, Tyrion thought as he let himself marvel at another song the musician is going to give to the guests.

* * *

"The king will surely hold a tourney for your acceptance as the new Hand of the king so I propose as the honored guest of the tourney you should join" the Kingslayer invited Percy who was busy getting himself a piece of meat from a boar that his son, Demochares had hunted.

"I'd rather not Ser Jaime" Perseus III said as he asked for one of the servers to fill his goblet with wine.

"Why so?"

"I'm afraid we Hellenese prefer to kill a man on the field of battle rather than a mocked one"

"So..." Cersei interrupted, she was dressed in a Hellenese fashion and it seems childbirth, age and ruling never diminishes her beauty as she lies on her couch, "...How are your family Lord Perseus III?"

"My Queen, Ser Jaime" his son, Themistocles presented himself as he walked beside his father along with his mother.

Cersei eyed Themistocles as she drink her wine, "I see that you're the one who helped us in disembark in our procession, I must thank you Lord Themistocles" she then looked at Lord Perseus III's wife and saw a kind young matron, a beauty much like her.

"Father" someone interrupted and then saw storm grey eyes and jet black hair that could have mistaken him for a Stark, Percy looked at his guest and smiled.

"This is my other son Demochares" he presented as the young man bowed.

"It is a pleasure meeting you all, but father I must see to the patrols"

"Why bother?" Prince Joffrey said taking an interest at Demochares who looked at him, "the city is safe you don't need to make sure your men are not drunk or dead" there was several stares at the prince as Percy's son just bowed slightly.

"The safety of the guest is what I worry _my prince_ it is the duty of a responsible host" he said as he looked at his father who nodded, "go on Demochares see to the patrols" with one last show of courtesy he left.

"Are we expecting an attack?" Robert said as he looked at his wine and then tasted it, "seven hells! This vintage is glorious!" Percy just smiled at his friend and shook his head, _if Ned were watching this_, he thought as he imagined his friend in Winterfell here laughing among the people of Athenai Romae._  
_

"Hannibal drop your wife, your disgracing our family in front of our guests!" Themistocles yelled at the man who was carrying a woman.

"Forgive my brother my queen, prince, Ser Jaime" his brother Hannibal approached him and with a drunken glee he announced that the source of him carrying his wife was out of joy because she was pregnant, Themistocles smacked the back of his head. Percy sighed as Robert approached him with wine in hand.

"By the way Percy I wanted to visit Sparti Romae if its possible, is there a path in the roads we can follow?" Perseus III then remembered how he spent his entire youth as most children of the gods would in Sparti Romae since it is required to serve Nova Hellas as soldiers, male or female as long as you have a sword arm you are required to fight for the realm of the children of the gods.

"Why not Robert? I also wanted to visit my son and my grandson"

"Splendid and congratulations for becoming a grandfather again!" Robert said gleefully as he swung his goblet and then tried to flirt with one of the Hellenese women, good thing Lord Perseus III let some whores in the feast to at least occupy the King of the eight kingdoms for the night.

After the feast, Percy found himself on his bed with his wife, Helen Kosmas-Hellenese on his side, "do you truly want to become a Hand of the king?"

"Well he seems to be pretty insistent and there's no saying no to a king" Percy said as his wife looked at him.

"You know King's Landing is a nest of vipers?"

"I know dear wife, I know"

"Beloved..." Helen looked at her husband who sighed and decided to change the topic.

"As much as I am against the marriage of my son to a perioci but she seems to be decent enough though" he looked at his wife whose black eyes turned into a dangerous glare.

"Is that so? Then you are against to our union since you are forced to take responsibility for Themistocles" Helen turned her back on him, Percy groaned, oh how he fell in love with this woman.

"Oh come now sweet wife I'd marry you even if I didn't forcefully took your maidenhead!" Helen looked at him, he had to smile at his wife, his sea green eyes met her black ones "you never left my side even though I never noticed and returned your affections and continued to chase a woman who loved me more than a brother you are still with me and when I forced myself on you, you never resisted instead you healed my broken heart" he kissed her and then felt her shifted under the sheets.

"You had a way with words Lord Perseus III Hellenese" she said as his dear wife fell asleep, with a smile he also fell asleep.

A curse, isn't it?

_A voice in the darkness said as Perseus III look around and then saw himself staring down at a pit. There was another voice beside the other one, it has the same evil aura that the one in the pit posses. _

Yes, yes Percy Jackson's children are cursed by primordial beings, Titans and other demigods alike, to die for loyalty, to die because of trust

_There was a laugh in the pit._

Yes, it is relieving enough we will have no problem with the legacy of my great grandsons, they will fall in their own course

But we had to be careful as much as you have heard from Gaea and Tartarus, Percy Jackson and his lackeys are a stubborn one I'm sure all of their descendants are the same

Bah! They're mortals! They don't have the same blood as their ancestors once held!

_Red evil eyes stared down at Percy, laughing down at him._

We'll see how your lineage can survive legacy of Percy Jackson!

_All Perseus III saw was the darkness consuming him causing him to wake up with beads of sweat._

* * *

The King's procession was an odd sight to Sparti Romae, as recruits, instructors and philosophers looked at the knights and men-at-arms parading in the street that led to the city of Lacedae and Sparta, the son and daughter of Clarisse La Rue-Hellenese. Prince Joffrey looked in disgust at the sight that showed him, women wore skimpy clothing despite the cold and are running around and even wrestle among the men, philosophers and Agogies taught the children out of the fields.

Tyrion marveled at the sight before him, it was as the Lord of Nova Hellas told him, all Hellenese children spent their youth at such a city to become the standing army of the realm of the children of the gods.

"If the whole of Westeros were to follow such measure this Hellenese did it would prepare the kingdoms in wars!" He exclaimed, his brother Jaime was interested at a fight that happened as he followed Robert and Percy.

The young man parried a jab from one of the men and then threw him over his shoulders while turning around and kicked the other, "ela age!" He yelled as the last one charged and tried to ground and pound him but it caused only the young man to jump on him and with a blink of an eye his opponent was on the ground his arms were locked.

"Arketa!" There was a growl and the Kingslayer was surprised to find a large wolf turn into a silver eyed, silver haired, beautiful woman dressed in a Roman chiton.

"Divina Lupa" Perseus III bowed he gestured at the King of the eight kingdoms to bow also even Jaime was forced to bow down, he knew for once in his life he was in the presence of a goddess. Even though both Jaime and the king were not religious there was a big difference when a real deity showed up than a statue paraded around a town or city.

"Dominus Perseis III habete makrie orae" Lupa said as she turned to Robert, "itae rex de octoi regnum charie apudi parousie" Percy stood up and then made a conversation with the goddess with Robert standing up and following them.

"Why should I kneel!"

All the men of Nova Hellas looked at Prince Joffrey sneering at the wolf goddess, "obviously that woman just dabbled in sorcery and posed herself as a goddess!"

"Eseis thae paenitare dixit" Lupa growled, her silver eyes turning feral red.

"Joffrey kneel!" Tyrion said smacking the back of his nephew's head, "please great goddess forgive the boy I'll be sure that he will know to show some respect after I let his father teach him a lesson" he looked at the Hound and gestured for him to take the prince away, much to the annoyance and frustration of the prince.

Even Sandor himself feared the wolf-goddess that he kneel, he even tried to get Joffrey to kneel just as the queen went down of the carriage and kneel, the goddess before them wasn't someone who'd forgive a slight, he was sure of it so better to appease it rather than piss it off.

"Filoi meai, epitre moi loqui?" At this words the young man who beat up three of the men stood.

"Sic patridae?"

"Odysseis, Filoi meai, habete makrie orae"

Odysseus didn't speak instead he told him about Priam and how his nephew excelled on his first day in the gymnasia until the king of the eight kingdoms coughed and they turned to him.

"Robert I would like you to meet my son Odysseus" Percy said as he looked at his son and then to the King who approached his son of four and ten, "quite a strong one he is Percy" Robert said as he looked at his friend's son and tried to say something in Graecum.

"He can understand the common language Robert"

"Quid kanei eseis volo patridae?" Odysseus asked as Perseus III looked at Robert and then at his son, "Robert why don't you go ahead to the capitol I want to talk to my son alone" Robert looked at his friend and then at the young men before him with a sigh he signaled Jamie to follow him.

* * *

Odysseus looked at his father as he looked at him, two pairs of sea green eyes meeting, "what do you want father?" He repeated again.

"I want you to come with me to King's landing"

"Patridae-"

"You will not say no to me, filoi, please just this once, consider what you're going to give up" Perseus III said as Odysseus looked at the city of Sparti Romae and then at the direction where King's landing lies ahead, "it is an opportunity for you to see the world before you give up everything it can provide to you" looking at his son who finally nodded, having no choice but to agree to his father.

"Sic patridae"

* * *

**Author's note: how do you find this edited version of chapter 4? Good? Better? Since I find this chapter a bit dull I decided to edit this chapter a bit.**

**A Lannister leaves a review!**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	6. Chapter 5

**_"Let the first senator hand the first argument and let the second hand the first insult"_**

**_-Rule on discourses within the senate_**

**Chapter 5: Winterfell, Pentos**

"So when was the last time the Starks visited Athenai Romae?" Tyrion asked as the Royal procession progresses. It was already night but since they were already close to Winterfell and dawn was already approaching, King Robert decided to push on march to Winterfell.

"About two or three years I guess after the Greyjoy rebellion, time seems to have flew so fast" Percy answered rubbing his beard as the cold wind greeted them, "Robb Stark and Jon Snow were probably the last Starks to have visited Athenai Romae and Theon is probably the first Greyjoy".

"Ah yes but I don't think you have to count the bastard as a Stark"

"He is a Stark no more, no less, Lord Tyrion"

"Pray do tell about the last time Lord Eddard and his siblings visited the great city of Athenai Romae" Tyrion requested as they ride along the rode, Perseus III looked at him, suddenly interested at the dwarf's inquiry of House Stark.

"It was difficult for his father to pull him away from the city but of course there's another Stark who wouldn't leave" the newly appointed Hand sadly said as the Imp noticed the change in his companion's mood.

"Is it Lyanna?"

Perseus III looked at Tyrion surprised that he guessed right, "I've heard that the Stark lady made quite an impression to Nova Hellas, the Lord of Sparti Romae commissioned a mosaic be created for her and the Lord of Nova Ithaca commissioned a statue be built in her honor, I've even heard that you ordered poets and musician to sing songs of her beauty after the rebellion, even there was a time wherein one of your gods some say Apollo others Boreas proposed to deify the dead Lyanna Stark and put her among the stars so as to stop the people from comparing her to Venus Aphrodite" Tyrion said as the road began to close to Winterfell.

"Well our gods then decided to just lift her among the stars" Perseus III sadly said as he hummed a song of the Hellenese, "...and the maiden wolf shall ever look over the skies..." Tyrion recounted the song as it was part of the feast song that was sung just a week ago at Athenai Romae, looking at Robert the king of the eight kingdoms was looking over the night sky, tracing patterns of the stars that formed the woman that he so loved.

* * *

The sun began to rise as Bran Stark climbed up the tower, the flag of the Starks flies in the air as he reached the top and then saw on the road the king's procession, "Bran get down here!" Catelyn shouted with her was his direwolf, Summer, "I saw the King and his army!" Bran said in an excited tone, Catelyn smiled as she embraced her son and then looked him in the eye.

"Promise me Bran that you wont climb those towers" she said, worry filled her eyes as Bran looked at her in the eye.

"Yes mother" he muttered casting his eyes on the ground, Catelyn smiled at her son, "whenever you lie you always look down on the ground" Bran looked up and saw his mother's smile.

"Go and meet with your brothers"

Arya Stark watched as the King's procession entered Winterfell, she couldn't but admire the knights and men-at-arms marching in an orderly manner and wished she too were a knight joining the procession but one thing bothers her, where is the Imp? As rumors flew around the eight kingdoms the Imp of the Lannisters was known to be a lecher, a drunk and a scholar and Arya was curious about the scholar part, as her search for the dwarf progresses she heard a shout from her mother.

"Nymeria come" she said as her direwolf followed her, they truly grow so fast, she thought as they went to where the other Starks are.

The Starks knelt before him as all of the people of Winterfell including the soldiers, Robert then looked at Ned as he was kneeling, looking from head to toe, "you've grown fat!" Robert exclaimed as Ned was shocked at Robert's words, a second then a minute passes, a laugh came from the king as soon as Ned quickly joined in.

"Its been a long time your grace" Eddard Stark said as he and Robert Baratheon exchanged embraces and then proceeded with greeting the whole family, "Catelyn look at you its been eighteen years!" Catelyn curtsied Robert as he looked at their children and then turned his attention back at Ned, "where is your crypts Ned? I wish to pay my respects also we had a lot of things to discuss".

"My love we had just arrive, we need rest surely the dead can wait" Cersei said but the king just ignored her, Ned looked at Robert curiously as a clopping of hooves was heard and amid the king's procession was the Praetorian guards of the Hellenese on its lead was Perseus III.

"Ned!"

"Percy!"

Two friends greeted each other as Perseus III pulled off his horse with him is his son Odysseus, before they could make an exchange of words Robert Baratheon went ahead of them gesturing them to follow him, "what's gotten to him?" Ned asked as Perseus III said something to his son in Graecum, probably to follow the other Starks as they guide him to the castle, Cersei was watching them with eyes full of suspicion like Robert was planning something but quickly hid it when Ned was looking at her.

"I'll be with you shortly Ned just go get Robert to your crypts" Perseus III said, Ned smiled as he followed the King of Westeros to the House Stark crypt.

"It has truly been a long time" Robert said as he looked at Eddard who was followed by Perseus III. "Ah the House Stark crypts, I use to remember when we were kids you, Lyanna, Brandon, me and Doreas we would often sneak on this crypts play whatever crosses our minds and then we would often get scolded by your father!" Ned smiled at the memory as they went beside Robert who was looking at the statue of Lyanna.

"What's the matter Robert? You always don't seem to be like this" Ned asked as Robert turned to face him "Ned how do you want to become the first Lord Protector of the realm?"Eddard looked at Perseus III who smiled.

"He has made me his Hand of course he forced me to become his Hand"

"Shut up Percy!"

There were laughs at the crypts as they went silent, "you do me too much honor your grace but I'm afraid I can't accept it" Eddard said as Robert sighed, "seven hells Ned I'm not giving you honor I'm requesting you and Percy to rule over Westeros while I whore and drink my way to an early grave" the King of the Andals, the first men and the Hellenese turned his attention to the statue of Lyanna.

"Do you really have to bury her here?"

"She belongs here"

"She belongs to me" Robert turned towards the two of his friends and then for one last time he looked at Lyanna's statue and then searched at his pocket, it was a piece of paper, a poem that he wrote for her before they were going to marry, with a quick wipe on his eyes he put the poem on the feet of her statue and then left with the newly appointed Hand and Lord Protector looking at each other before following their King.

* * *

The sun's rays blazed on the beaches of Pentos, amid its cliffs and shores stood a tall man, handsome and black-haired with sea green eyes and an olive complexion, he looked at the sun and then at the balcony where a woman with bleach blond hair and amethyst eyes, yes amethyst Targaryen eyes, as he shifted his armor a pegasus arrives, landing in front of him.

"Zenobios!"

Zenobios turned around and then saw his friend, Jorah Mormont, waving at him as he pet the pegasus with him, "my friend" he greeted as Jorah meet him, despite the age gap between the two of them, Jorah insisted that Zenobios should call him a friend, he sighed as he remembered how his pila had saved the man's life back at Pyke.

"Well our employer is waiting for us" Jorah said as he looked at the pegasus and was amazed, "I thought you Hellenese don't use pegasi in battle!" At those words Zenobios laughed.

"We never used them but we care for them and used them to carry our messengers just like your ravens" the Hellenese said as the pegasus spread its wings and then flew away. "Come Illyrio is waiting for us" Jorah said as Zenobios followed, the two arrived at the manse where their employer, Illyrio Mopatis waits for them.

"Jorah, is this the man you are talking about?"

"Yes Illyrio this man saved my life three times at Pyke and two times in our wanderings together" Illyrio eyed Zenobios as the Hellenese straightened himself up, "how are the Nova Ptolemies and Tarantines doing in your colonies here in Essos?" He asked as Zenobios shrugged.

"They are well my lord but it seems Ptolemy IV Soter-Hellenese is ill and he names his bastard Damais Lupareidae as his heir, the Tarantines are still a force to reckon with at the Dothraki sea" there was a laugh as Viserys Targaryen entered at their place.

"You Hellenese with your proud legions and cities I'll make sure they will burn as I returned to Westeros" Zenobios sighed as the pauper king continued on with his dreams of return and vengeance upon those who had done his house wrong.

"Are you sure the Khal will arrive?" Viserys asked as he paced around in an impatient manner. An hour passes the clopping of horses was heard as the Khal of the great sea of grass arrives with him is the part of his khalasar, he was tall, muscular and intimidating, Zenobios can see that the Khal wasn't like all the barbarian chieftains he had met and fought, the man had cunning deeply hidden from those black eyes.

Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen went out of the manse ready to meet her husband to be, their eyes met and with a grunt, Khal Drogo went back to his horse and then rode off.

"Where does he think he is going?!" Viserys said as he tried to chase the Khal on foot but failed. "Don't worry my king" Illyrio said as he went beside the pauper king, "it just means the deal has been close, he will come back to wed her" Viserys then went back to the manse in an impatient manner.

* * *

"So how is Themistocles and Hannibal?" Robb asked as they went to a curve, leading Odysseus at the twists and turns of the castle of Winterfell, the Hellenese didn't answer, not that he can't understand them, he can't speak the common tongue, he looked at his pack and then saw that his father had brought a wax tablet, he dropped his bag before Robb can react he picked up a tablet and then wrote: 'I can't speak the common tongue but I can understand you'.

"Oh sorry"

'its fine, Themistocles is fine at the city Athenai Romae, Hannibal is still screwing with his wife' Robb laughed at the answer that Odysseus wrote as they proceeded to the rooms of their guests.

Arya Stark was watching them get along, she was rather interested at the young man who is older than her of one year but is carrying weapons instead of toys and books. There was a call from her mother with one last look at her brother and Odysseus she went down to the feast hall.

"So are you going to join the feast?" Robb said as Odysseus scribbled on the wax tablet and showed it to him: 'no I'd rather stay in my room and practice my skills with the sword', with a smile and a shake of a hand Robb left the room.

* * *

**Author's note: okay about the region, Nova Hellas, it is an independent region with House Mormont swearing allegiance to House Hellenese as its vassal, the bastards are called Lupareidae or Lupa's child.**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**


	7. Chapter 6

_**"Fortuna favors the bold!"**_

_**-Perseus Magnus Hellenese urging Aegon Targaryen to conquer the Vale of Arryn**_

**Chapter 6: A story and the Falling wolf**

As the feast goes on, the Stark children sat around a fire sitting between Rickon and Bran was Perseus III looking at them with a smile on his face, "tell us a story Uncle Percy!" Rickon ecstatically said as Perseus III ruffled his hair, "child I'm not your uncle!" he said as Rickon sat on his lap.

"But I always feel like you are!"

"Come on Uncle Percy!" Robb said as Perseus III sighed, "so what do you want me to tell you?" The Stark children began to pepper him with their requests.

"I want the Trojan war!" The eldest requested.

"I want Cupid and Psyche!" Sansa requested.

"Sansa that's a stupid story! I want the story of Atalanta!" The second to the youngest, Arya Stark, requested.

"Hey he's been telling you that story ever since you've turned nine!" Bran protested as he looked at Perseus III and requested "I want the twelve labours of Heracles!" Perseus III sighed as he looked at the fire then back at the children.

"Children, children settle down I will tell you the story of my namesake Perseus" the children went silent as the lord of the Hellenese begin his tale, "long ago there was a king of the Argives and the Danaans, Acrisius who so wanted to have a son consulted the oracle but what terrible prophecy did the oracle spoke, a grandson will be granted to him through his daughter Danae but in the future will kill him, so in fear for his life Acrisius imprisoned his daughter to a bronze chamber but was open to the sky never did he know that Zeus saw her and then loved her visiting her in a golden shower he impregnated her" there was a couple of laughs at Robb and Jon as their minds wondered at how the god impregnated Danae with just a golden shower, "thus after nine months the child was born, Perseus was his name and the king upon learning what happened questioned his daughter on who the father was which the woman proudly pronounced that it was the King of the gods who visited her and impregnated her, ignoring and took it as a raving of a mad woman, Acrisius put her on a chest and sent her across the sea in an attempt to kill her and her son indirectly but it would seem the gods truly favored Danae and her son, a fisherman by the name of Dictys caught the chest in his nets and to his surprise instead of treasure a child and a beautiful woman was there" Perseus III stopped as Catelyn Stark called on her children.

"Time for bed!"

"Mother we are just getting to the best part!" Rickon cried as he looked at Perseus III who looked at Catelyn who sighed and then let him continue his story, "as I will continue children: Perseus on the household of the fisherman, Dictys, grew up into a fine young man but of course not all is fine for Danae still looked beautiful even as time passes and the king of the Island that they settled fell in love to her, she didn't want the King as well as her son and the King in return didn't want Perseus also so he devised a way to get rid of the son so that he could have Danae for himself" the fire cackles as Perseus III took a deep breath and then continued "he held a false wedding feast and as it is customary for the guests to give gifts to the bride and groom the King insulted Perseus and dared him to give him the head of Medusa the most terrible of all gorgons whom when you look upon her would turn you into stone, thus the unfortunate Perseus set upon his task but didn't where to go until-" he was cut off by Catelyn who was glaring at him, he pleadingly gestures to let him end the tale in which for the second time the Stark matriarch relented.

"Two divine figures tall and fair went down, Athena Minerva and Hermes Mercury, they come and brought him gifts, a sword forged by Hephaestus Vulcan, a winged sandal and a shield that can deflect the petrifying eyes of Medusa, Athena Minerva also advised to go to the extreme north were the daughters of the God of the Northwind Boreas resides, with their blessings and guidance Perseus was set on his course going to the kingdom of the Northwind receiving a cap of darkness and a wallet where he can put anything without over encumbering himself, he then went to the Isle of the gorgons where with the cap of darkness, the sword of Hephaestus and the mirror shield he decapitated Medusa before her sisters can notice but as he was going back home he chanced upon a beautiful maiden tied to a rock, it was Andromeda, a maiden so fair that her mother boasted that she is far more beautiful than the Nereids thus invoking the wrath of the gods who sent a pestilence to Andromeda's people of course the seer of the people said that it was not the mother the gods want but her daughter so it was said by Andromeda herself as our hero immediately fell in love to her" there was a squeal and an irritated growl from the two sisters, Perseus III coughed and the two settled down.

"As they talk of each others plight the monster appeared and Perseus pulled out the head of Medusa and in an instant the creature was turned to stone, with a consent to her parents Perseus took Andromeda as his wife and together they went back to the Island where he found out his mother was taken by the King in a rage Perseus stormed the palace of the King there he found his mother weeping as she served the king wine, telling his mother to turn her head away Perseus again pulled out Medusa's head petrifying the court of the king, he installed the fisherman Dictys whom Danae had learned to love as king of the Island and Perseus with his wife Andromeda went to Larissa to participate on a games held for Dionysus where he accidentally killed his grandfather, Acrisius thus fulfilling the prophecy" with that said Perseus III stretched his legs.

"What happened next?" Robb asked as Perseus III looked sadly at the fire "Perseus upon learning that the one he killed was his grandfather refused the kingship of Argos but lived normally with his wife Andromeda until the day they died the gods took them and placed them amongst the stars".

"Enough now children time to go to bed!" There was protests as the children wanted to hear more, "come on children I will tell you a lot of stories in the morning so don't wake up late!" Perseus III said as Rickon left his lap and Bran stood up along with the other Starks.

"You always fill their heads with incredible yet ridiculous tales" Catelyn said as she looked at her children who were going to bed, Perseus III smiled "the best tales are always the ones that truly happened" he said as he left Catelyn to attend to her children.

* * *

Odysseus watched as Jon went to the training field and then started hitting the mannequins with his sword, he also wanted to spend the night hitting something so he took his kopis and his wax tablet then went down.

Jon Snow kept on hitting the mannequin ever since the feast he couldn't forget the eyes of Catelyn, eyes that remind him of who he was, a bastard, Perseus III somehow took the blame and let the Stark matriarch let him in the feast, he made three consecutive strikes at the mannequin until a stone hit it on the head, it was Odysseus, son of Perseus III.

'tough night?' He wrote at his wax tablet, _oh yeah_, Jon reminded himself that the man before him couldn't speak in Westerosi only understand and write its words, "you can say that" Jon said as Odysseus showed him a sword, it was a strange sword, it was bent like an arakh but is double edged as a Westerosi sword.

"What kind of a weapon is that?"

'its a kopis works better when your hacking through an armor or a neck also can stab through a chainmail' Odysseus wrote and then stood for a second and then wrote something on his wax tablet again, 'care to spar?' Jon smiled, "why not?" Odysseus dropped his wax tablet and then put on his fighting stance, it was a long night for the two.

* * *

"Percy care to join us for a little hunt" Ned asked as he pulled himself up from his horse, Perseus III smiled "I'm afraid not Ned I seem to just want wander around Winterfell and remember the horrible things we when we're children, a sad laugh came from Ned as he pat Perseus III's shoulder, Robert was yelling orders at his squire who was quite having the fright at his lord as he hurriedly followed the King's orders. He watched them leave Winterfell for the forest.

"ughhh..." Jon moaned as he tried to sit up but the bruises that the young Hellenese gave to him was too much that he couldn't even stand straight up, Odysseus tried to say something but couldn't find the words since he couldn't even write it to his wax tablet, he looked up and then saw his father shaking his head.

"What happened?" He demanded, speaking in Graecum.

"Nothing father its just that Jon and I had a spar the whole night" Odysseus weakly lifted up his wrecked kopis to prove his point, Perseus III sighed but a smile crept on his lips as he left them in their own devices.

As he looked around the city reminiscing childhood memory, he heard a sad bark, he followed it and then saw Bran's direwolf and before the two was Bran lying at the ground with his head bloody and his eyes staring at the sky.

"By Apollo's light no!" Perseus III rushed towards the boy, shouting for help as well as reaching up for the boy, he checked the pulse and was relieved that the boy was still alive, Perseus III prayed to all the Olympians that the boy should survive such terrible ordeal.

* * *

**Author's note: okay at first I was having an internal conflict at what story to tell to the Stark kids but then settled down on Perseus and Medusa but of course I'd still want you to decide if you want it or not**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	8. Chapter 7

_**"And the Starks of the North fought a bloody war against the Hellenese when Aegon the Conqueror granted them the Stony Shores and the Rills"**_

_**-The History of the North and Nova Hellas by Maester Nanceller**_

**Chapter 7: Gridlock**

"My son!" Catelyn cried as she tried to go and reach for her son but was held by Perseus III who shook his head, "he must have climbed in the tower and slipped" he said as he held Catelyn from trying to reach to her son, just to let the maester do his job of saving the boy's life.

An hour passes as Catelyn cries and tries to go to the room where the maester attends to him, Perseus III made a silent prayer begging for the gods to save the boy. Maester Luwin emerges from the room, rushing towards Catelyn almost knocked him from the ground when she reached for him, "how is he? Is he okay? Is he still alive?!" Maester Luwin looks at Perseus III and then nods.

"The boy is fine my lady but I fear he will walk with a staff when he wakes up" Catelyn fell on her knees as the situation started to settle in her. Perseus III opened the door and then found Summer at the feet of Bran's bed, whining sadly as he waits for his master to wake up.

"He is a good climber" Catelyn said as she looked at her son, "its impossible for him to slip up in one of the towers he knows very well".

"Catelyn you're not saying-" Perseus III tried to reason something out of Catelyn but the woman had already decided that her son's accident might have been an attempted murder.

"Yes Lord Perseus someone tried to kill my son" Catelyn said rage in her eyes as she looks at her son's unconscious form.

* * *

Yara Greyjoy looked at the waters near the little island of Nova Syracuse, her ship began to try crossing the island, pillaging its shores before trying to raid the Hellenese main coastal areas, only to get intercepted by a fleet of Hellenese triremes, ten years of trying to invade the realm of the children of the gods and ten years of failing as well as getting forced to surrender and sign their so called treaty of Acropolis demanding them to pay in gold and silver, even taking Theon as a ward to the Starks, now it is time to return the favor.

"I want the usual strategy chase and burn but this time we make sure we have the upper hand" one of her first mate bowed and then shouted orders at the ships nearby her as well as the other captains relaying her orders.

"Set full sails!" She shouted on her men as the sail that bears the kraken flies yet again in the seas of Blazewater bay. Nestor looks at the enemy ships, a fleet of twelve against his meager force of nine, "Leo send the signal to the captains we'll make a feign retreat and when they enter across the island territory we'll surround them!" His first mate began to call on a pegasus and started to relay his admiral's commands.

"Elsa stay with me!" His first mate stood by his side her right hand holding tightly on her sword, Nestor raised his sword and as the rowers began to row back he looked at his men with a confident smile on his face "looks like were going to send some more Ironborn to their Drowned God!" Cheers began and swords were raised as they all knew with Nestor's leadership the skirmish will be nothing more than a disastrous defeat for their enemies.

"What are they doing?" Yara observed the movement of the Hellenese fleet as they ran, three of her ships gave chase only to get attacked by four of the triremes that were covering the retreat of their comrades, "by the Drowned God!" The Ironborn princess swore as she signaled her men to set full straight ahead to save her comrades but never did she knew that the five of the ships began to encircle her fleet.

Nestor looked at his men as they began to draw their swords and axes, "men steady now don't get too eager you'll kill a lot of them as soon as you get to their ships!" He signaled the rowers to go full speed, "ram this thing!" Battlecries were heard as ram hit hull and the Hellenese marines started to hop over the first Ironborn ship they boarded.

"We are surrounded!" One of the Ironborn captains yelled at the other as they saw their comrades ships began to greet the Drowned God, a trireme rams her ship, Yara sighed as she pulled out her ax and sword she greeted the first Hellenese by hacking of his shieldarm and then stabbing his face with her sword, she looked at the dead Hellenese and then stamped on its chest as new other enemies began to greet her with swords and spears pointed in her direction.

Nestor and Elsa were back to back as they slaughtered two then five Ironborn in perfect coordination, "where did you learn to fight like that?!" Nestor grunted as he kicked and slashed at his opponent, Elsa parried an ax swing and then kneed on her opponent before cutting off the poor man's throat "I have a teacher in Nova Apollonia" she panted and then stabbed an Ironborn before it can pose for an attack, "men get back to the ship and reverse!" Nestor called in as men began to finish killing the remaining Ironborn before tossing a Greek fire to burn and sink the enemy ship. Captain Quintilus Virgilius Titus threw a javelin at an Ironborn who was attempting to shoot an arrow at one of his crew, "not my crew you son of a bitch!" He yelled as he called his men to load the balistas with hooks and ropes, "on my command!" He raised his hand and before the Ironborn ship can back out, Virgil put down his hand, hooks began to fly as the ship was caught, "pull it down men sidewards!" He yelled as the men began to pull down the enemy ship with great success.

Two of the Ironborn ships helped their flagship surrounding the trireme that attacked their admiral. Yara kicked the body of the last Hellenese marine off her ship, she looks at the seas and then saw how hopeless the situation is, _you win this time_, she glared at the Hellenese flagship and with three of her last remaining ships she left. Cheers began as the Classis XII Neptunus dragged their ships to shore "now those Ironborn bastards will learn to fear us!" One of the ships captains said as he ordered his men to stand down, Nestor walks towards them noting each men on his command, "that's right men! Fear the Hellenese fighting men! Fear his love for mother Hellas!" A chorus cheers follows as Nestor left them and went to his tent where that woman was there waiting at his bed wearing nothing but his sheets.

"Care to join me?" Elsa said as Nestor sighed and then started removing his armor, he started climbing to his bed, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

The king's procession prepared to leave Winterfell, Ned had heard what happened to Bran and spent the whole week watching over his son before finally relenting to go to King's Landing with his two daughters who hadn't seen the city yet, Ned's brother and Jon Snow come along and would separate once they were closer to the Wall and Tyrion wanted to join in since he wanted to 'piss on top of the Wall'.

"You're all going to be missed!" Robb said as he embraced Jon and his two sisters, "be safe all of you" he said as Sansa gave him a kiss on the cheek and Arya hug him tighter.

"Yes Robb"

"We will Robb"

Jon smiled as he let Robb gave him a pat on the shoulder, "stay safe brother" Robb said as he joined Theon and Catelyn who waved their goodbyes at them as the king's procession leaved Winterfell.

* * *

**Author's note: I just put on some scenes for Nestor in this chapter, so I apologize if the battle seem to be rushed also the relationship between Odysseus and Arya will be nothing more than friends, like brothers in arms and I ship Gendrya.**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	9. Chapter 8

_**"Everything's change"**_

_**-Perseus I Magnus Hellenese before arriving at Westeros**_

**Chapter 8: Nymeria**

They proceeded along the road back to King's Landing, Jon and Odysseus talked a lot on the travels, 'I envy you since you get to go to the wall and I couldn't since father wanted me to 'see the world'' Jon sighed as he looked at him straight in the eye "well I also envy you since you get to see the world and learn how large it is" they both laughed and continued along the way. They stopped at a crossroad where Benjen told his brother Eddard that this is where they must part ways, both brothers exchanged words of parting along with Jon and Odysseus who both shook hands.

"It was nice meeting you" Jon said as he released his hand, "yeah you too Jon Snow it was good meeting you hope we meet again at the wall as brothers" Odysseus said as he gave Jon a salute, Tyrion pulled his horse and then followed them, Odysseus looked towards them as they left the king's procession, _I wish I can go with them_, he thought as he rode on.

The king's procession arrived on the Trident near the Ruby ford where an inn stands, Robert looked around the place and decided it would be a good place to set up camp, "we'll stop and make camp here for now".

Sansa walked around the clearing as Starks, Baratheon, Lannister and Hellenese men set up camp around the inn, she was stopped by a hideous tall man with a face that says merciless, the Eldest Stark Lady tried to say something, "Ilyn Payne leave her alone!" Came a voice she looked behind and then saw Joffrey smiling at her as the hideous man left them.

"Don't worry about him my lady, Ilyn Payne often unsettles people but he's fine" the prince gave her his bright smile that left Sansa blushing. As they walked around the encampment, Robert, Ned and Perseus III looked rode on a riverbank talking, "I remember I fucked a whore once here before the battle, she has big tits and an arse that is so fine that I always wanted to fuck her from behind" Robert said as he seems to be having trouble remembering "what was her name?" Ned sighed "her name's Bessie, Robert and also Percy fucked her" Perseus III snorted and then wheeled his horse in surprise "Di Immortales Ned! I would fuck a whore but not in front of my wife!" There were laughs among Ned and Robert as Perseus III followed on.

"Do you remember when we fought here, the Dornish cavalry almost overwhelmed us but Percy's legion covered our right flank and your bannermen Ned covered my center while I go and cut down across the Targaryen ranks?" Robert looked at the Ruby ford where he smote whatever remains of Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned and Percy nodded grimly as they remembered that day in the ford, it was a costly yet decisive victory for the rebellion's side.

"I still dream about that moment" Robert said that almost past as a whisper to his two friends, "...I remember dreaming about drowning Rhaegar or lopping off that pretty head of his, same dreams yet different moments" they stopped and then dismounted at the ford, Perseus III breath in the fresh air and reminisced the battle that happened in the place, "Doreas, father it has been a long time isn't it?" He whispered under his breath as he touched the very same spot where his brother and father fought and died.

* * *

Odysseus watched Arya as she played sticks with Mycah a butcher's boy, he sighed as he looked at the form of the two, the young Stark lady could have been a good swordswoman by Hellenese standards but since she didn't have any formal training all her blows at her playmate looked all sloppy and could easily get her killed in the real fight. Odysseus sighed as he left with his bow drawn, he had to hunt for his own supper before his father would want him to eat with the King or the Lord of Winterfell.

Arya laughed as Mycah struggled to block all of her strikes, Nymeria, her direwolf was watching her as she plays until the direwolf snarls and barks, Arya turned as well as the butcher's boy only to see Prince Joffrey with her sister, Sansa, "what are you doing?" Joffrey demanded as Arya hitting Mycah's blocks and was hit at the wrists by the butcher's boy in turn "We're just playing my lord" Arya said as she curtsied on Joffrey.

"And who are you?" The prince asked, turning his attention to Mycah, the Eldest Stark child tried to get Joffrey's attention out of the boy, "he's just a butcher's boy" but Arya answered back "he's my friend!" Joffrey looked at her then at the butcher's boy who dropped his stick, "Mycah my lord" he curtsied as Joffrey approached him.

"Butcher's boy who wants to be knight" Joffrey smirked, "pick up your sword and fight me" Mycah looked at Arya for help and then at Joffrey, "please my lord its just a stick" then the prince unsheathes his sword "I'm not your lord, I'm your prince and that is my lady's sister you're hitting so pick up your sword and fight" butcher's boy shivered, "my prince were just playing and its not a sword its just a stick-!" But Joffrey cut him off "and you're not a knight just a butcher's boy".

"Stop it!" Arya screamed, "Arya just stay out of this!" Sansa said as Joffrey put his blade on Mycah's face and then slowly let him feel the cold steel, "don't worry it wont hurt" he grinned as he slid it through his face, blood spills from the butcher's boy's face as Joffrey made a cut, rules and courtesies be damned, Arya lifted her stick and hit Joffrey at the back of his shoulder, with a growl of pain he turned his attention at Arya a wicked snarl on his face.

"You filthy little bitch!"

"Arya you shouldn't have-!"

As Joffrey flail his sword wildly at Arya who dodged it, her direwolf charged in and bit his wrist, "get it off of me!" He screamed as he tried to wrench his wrist free, "Nymeria stop it!" Arya pulled Nymeria away from Joffrey and then picked up his sword and pointed it at the prince's face.

"Please no" Joffrey pleads, Arya looks down on him rage in her eyes, "Arya leave him alone!" Sansa cried out as the youngest Stark child went to the side of the river and then threw his sword, she takes one last look at Joffrey and Sansa, and with Nymeria she ran, "my prince, my poor prince!" Sansa approaches Joffrey, "stay here I'll get help" she tried to touch Joffrey's face only to get placated, "let go!" He shouted as Sansa backed away, "don't touch me".

* * *

The shouts of the children at the inn was something that surprised Odysseus when he went back, Arya and Joffrey were at opposite sides, screaming at each other or rather accusing each other.

"Stop this!" Robert roared as he rose from his seat, "she tells one, he tells another! Seven hells this is getting hard!" Perseus III stood up and then went in front of the two kids, "your grace perhaps it is wise if we hear one side before another" he looks at Arya and lets her tell her side of the story, it was a bit lengthy and Odysseus knew that Arya was telling the truth, then the lord of the Hellenese let Joffrey tell his side of the story that Odysseus often wondered if his father made them swear to Apollo.

"He's lying!" Arya screamed as Cersei then called on a witness, it was Sansa and as she stepped in front of the King and Perseus III who asked her "tell us what happened my dear child" the eldest Stark lady shook her head.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"You're lying!"

"Ned lets just punish our children!"

That was all Odysseus needed so he went forward and before everyone can say anything he shouted one word that is actually common to both Westerosi and Hellenese, "Silencio!" Everyone's eyes turned on him as Odysseus looked at his father, "patridae petitio loqui?" He asked as his father bit his lip and then looked at Robert and translated what he had said.

"Let him speak" the king said, Odysseus took a deep breath and with his father translating he spoke "my King it is not wise to let this just end with the two of the children getting punished and I swear by Apollo that Arya Stark here is innocent, she was just playing with the boy when I left" he looks at the young Stark lady and then continued "...if she were to play a risky jest just to annoy the prince then she should have planned it a little bit later or even let her direwolf do the job" he gave Joffrey a deathly glare that he will not forget, "...thus my king I believe Joffrey is lying to us" the prince tried to grab him but Robert was quick.

"Are you sure of this?" He asked as Odysseus looked at Arya and gave her a quick smile, "upon my honor your grace" Robert bit his lip and then looked at his son with a glare that Joffrey flinched, "I guess I owe you Ned an apology" the lord of Winterfell smiled, "tis' fine Robert".

"What about the wolf that hurt my son?" Cersei asked as she glared at Arya and Odysseus, "she ran off" Arya said matching Cersei's stare with hers, "isn't there another direwolf?" She looked at Sansa who began to shiver.

"No, not Lady!" Robert then decided to take matters in his hands, "tell me Sansa is your direwolf pet there?" Sansa shook her head, the king then looked at Cersei, "see her pet is not there I would not punish someone or something that isn't present" at such logical statement Cersei huffed and then left.

"Arya, Mycah follow me" Odysseus said as he left with the two following him, it was shocking for Arya that she thought he couldn't speak the common tongue that she could only say "thank you" the Hellenese lordling shook his head, "you don't have to thank me" he looked at Mycah and then checked his wound, "we need to fix that" he said smiling at the butcher's boy and then at the young Stark lady.

* * *

**Author's note: So sorry if the first version that I published is too rushed! Since I've got assignments and stuff I couldn't write something, but of course next up will be the legion and the Night's Watch at the Wall**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	10. Chapter 9

**_"We swear that we will help our brother crows when their strength fails them,_**

**_We swear that we will fight side by side, die side by side as the sun rises and the rooster caws again,_**

**_We swear by the river Styx, the Olympians and the seven that we will be the ones who shall guard the guards"_**

**_-Oath of Legio XXI Aquila_**

**Chapter 9: in the sea of grass to the Wall**

It was the first time Zenobios had seen a Dothraki feast or a wedding feast since he was lucky, as the drum beats he saw men and women fornicating with others and the sky watching them, as Jorah said "Dothraki feasts are commonly wild" now he knew what kind of wild the Mormont meant, he sighed and then shook his head as he looked at Daenerys and Khal Drogo, they seem to be an unlikely pair but of course no one knows the outcome of an arrange marriage until you check them after a month or a year.

As men rode women like stallions in heat, there was one such that surprised Zenobios as a Dothraki man mounts his partner he was interrupted by another who pushed him away and then proceeded by taking the woman for himself in a rage the other drew his arakh and then tried to cleave his opponent who dodged it in a skillful and practiced manner, the two Dothraki men drew their swords and started making consecutive blocks and parries until the other made a mistake that cost his life, he teasingly opened his side that let his opponent took the opportunity by landing cold steel on the man's gut, cheering ensues as the man cut off his opponent's braid and then threw it at the Khal's feet.

"It was said that a Dothraki wedding is a dull affair if there is not even a bloodshed or two" Jorah said as he looked at Zenobios who just nodded and stared at the event with a disgust expression, "barbarie" he muttered under his breath. As was customary guests no matter how poor or rich must give their respective gifts for the bride and groom, good thing Zenobios and Jorah themselves had prepared their own gifts.

The first gift that the newlywed was gold and jewelry, the second their caretaker Illyrio brought a chest of three dragon eggs, "dragon eggs petrified when we found them at the Shadowlands at Asshai" he said, Daenerys nodded her thanks at him. It was now Jorah's turn to give her his gift, "songs from the eight kingdoms, but mostly from the seven since it is hard to look for a song or three among the Hellenese" the Targaryen bride accepted the collection of scrolls and books that her guard offered, it was now Zenobios turned, he gestured for two servants to push a large stone covered in linen.

"Please accept this humble gift of mine" he unwrapped the large stone and to the surprise of the Dothraki and all the guests, before him stood a sculpture that shows the meeting of the Targaryen girl and the great Khal of the grass sea, Daenerys stood and then touched her face that is forever immortalized in marble, even the Khal was impressed by his gift that he said something in their language that Zenobios couldn't understand.

"He says he likes your gift" the Khal's translator said as the son of Perseus III bowed and then let them marvel at his gift, "quite a surprise" Jorah said as Zenobios smirked at him "hey I don't want to be left behind" Jorah sighed as he pat his friend on the shoulder.

"I pity you my friend since you worked on that piece of marble for a week" Jorah said as a roar of the horn was heard signalling the climax of the wedding ceremony, the Khal and his Khaleesi walked at the passing sea of Dothraki who made a path for them, it revealed a white stallion that almost looked silver besides the red stallion of the Khal.

"Its beautiful" Daenerys said as she was lifted by Khal Drogo and with ease she was put on her gift, Khal Drogo then went to his horse, Viserys approached his sister and Zenobios couldn't help but hear.

_"Make him happy"_

He couldn't help but clench his fist and quiver in anger at such words, as the newlyweds left Zenobios gave a silent blessing to them and a curse to Viserys.

* * *

"So what did you saw back at Nova Hellas imp?" Benjen asked as Tyrion stopped reading his book and then lifted his eyes, "there women fight as well as fuck" there were laughs around the campfire, Jon Snow couldn't help but share a chuckle.

"Athenai Romae was said to be a center of learning and trade, I was even able to buy books there at a cheaper price and Sparti Romae oh if you go there you'll see how prepared Nova Hellas is when war touches their lands" the imp said, his book turning uninteresting. "One reason that they were able to sell books at such cheap price is probably of a mechanism called the printing press" he said, even though he had never seen it, maesters and scholars from the south who hadn't been able to sell off their works in the south of Westeros were able to experience the opportunities of turning knowledge into profit in Athenai Romae.

"And how does this printing press works imp?" Benjen asked suddenly interested at the topic the imp brought, "I never seen it" he simply said, Benjen sighed and stood up leaving Jon and Tyrion. New arrivals came, convicts who were given a choice the Wall or their manhood, Jon Snow looks at them as they were untied, the imp noticed it as he continued reading his book.

"Ah rapists" Jon stopped with what he was doing as he looked at the dwarf "they were given a choice no doubt, castration or the Wall" Tyrion said as he read at the lines of his book, "most choose the night".

"Not impress with your new brothers? Lovely thing about the watch you discard your old family and find a new one but I'd doubt they'll be your family immediately which is why I prefer the Hellenese legion in the Wall rather than the Night's Watch themselves" Tyrion said as he thought the bastard wasn't going to tell him something.

"Why do you read so much?" The bastard asked as Tyrion again lifted his eyes at the bastard, "look at me and tell me what you see" the dwarf said, the fire cackles the sound of eating was heard.

"Its a trick" Jon observed, Tyrion smiled at such observation, "I'm a dwarf, I should have been left to the mountains to die but I was born a Lannister of Casterly rock" he said as he looked at Jon straight in the eye, "my father served as hand of the king not until my brother murdered that last Targaryen king and my sister married the current King and I for my family's sake will serve for the preservation of my family, so I read books to sharpen my mind as much as a sword needs a whetstone".

"How about you bastard, do you have any stories to tell?" The dwarf asked as Jon Snow stood up and stretched his legs up, "if you ask nicely I can share a story or two" a laugh was shared between the two. Their journey to the Wall was something uneventful that when they reached the Wall they were met by a legionnaire holding a lancea, pointing it at them.

"Who passes?" He demanded as Benjen moved forward and answered "tis' only I, Benjen Stark of the Night's Watch bringing new recruits to the Wall", the man lifted his spear and then shouted for the men at Castle Black, "our brother is back!" Thus the gates of Castle Black opens.

* * *

Praetor Marius Victor Catullus-Hellenese looked at the Night's Watch and the legionnaires training together, one can easily distinguish a legionnaire to a watchman, from the lorica segmentata and the panoplia that the legionnaires wore to the leather jerkin of the Watchmen.

"Looking at the men Praetor?" Lord Commander Jeor Mormont said as Praetor Marius curtsied "brother Jeor a fine day isn't it?" Jeor laughed at the show of courtesy.

"Come off it Marius! You damn Hellenese are too formal!" Jeor pat Marius on the shoulder as the doors of Castle Black opens revealing Benjen Starkwit him is Jon and the Imp of the Lannisters, "oh I'll be damn" Jeor said as he and the Praetor of the twenty first legion went down to greet them.

* * *

**Author's note: okay House Hellenese supported the Night's Watch not by sending their convicts but by sending a legion or two at Castle Black they help the crows in terms of added defenses and additional manpower also helping them at searching in the perimeter of the wall and I hate Viserys as much as I hate King Joffrey.**

**About the printing press since they came from the future I decided to let the Hellenese have some technological advantage in terms of enlightenment and learning.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	11. Chapter 10

_**"We came to this land seeking a home, We saw this land and fell in love to it, We strive to do anything just to keep this land to us"**_

_**-Carter Kane Soter-Hellenese upon the forming of the first council of the senate of House Hellenese**_

**Chapter 10: When the Fates continued to spin mortal's thread**

"So you can speak in the common tongue" Arya said as Odysseus put a mixture of honey, bitter gourd leaves and wine on the butcher's boy's face, "I just listened as you people _iurgo_ around me" he said as he put a bandage on Mycah's cheek and gave it a reassuring slap, "there you go! Fixed! You can now go back to your parents I'm sure they're worried".

Mycah bowed as he put a hand at the back of his head, "thank you my lord" he said as Odysseus smiled at him, "I'm no lord my father is" the Hellenese lordling said as the butcher's boy retreated from his tent. "now we had to look for a wolf" Odysseus said as he stood up and with a hand outstretched "my lady" he curtsied as Arya didn't take his hand.

"I'm not a lady" she said as Odysseus went out of the tent, "lets just go and look for your wolf" he said as Arya followed him, it was night in the forest as Odysseus sniffed the fresh forest air "Nymeria!" He shouted on the forest as a howl and then a moan ensues.

"Nymeria?" Arya said as she went towards the spot where she heard the howl, "Nymeria!" Odysseus shouted as a large wolf approached them, he walked right towards it and then touched its forehead, caressing it and even letting the direwolf give him an affectionate lick in the palm of his hand.

"Nymeria!" Arya cried as she embraced the direwolf, tears streaming in her eyes, Odysseus smiled at the reunion "now, now before you two get into cuddle and stuff its best we get back to your father I'm sure Lord Stark is worried" he said as Arya gave Nymeria one last rub and the three of them went back to the encampment.

Arya looked at Odysseus and then gave him a smile, "thank you" she said as the Hellenese lordling shook his head "oh come off it Lady Stark! You don't have to thank me!" He said, laughing as Arya gave him a punch on the arm.

"I'm no lady!"

Perseus III was on a riverbank he was washing the dirt off his face as he looked at the moonlight "che belle a luna" he muttered under his breath as his eyes turned to a woman in red dress, with a beautiful face that matched the last Oracle's and a slender figure to match it as well as the same red hair that flares like her dress.

"Greetings Lord of Nova Hellas" the woman curtsied as Perseus III put a hand on his gladius, feeling that she had hostile intention as the woman approached him, "who are you my lady?" Perseus III asked as the woman in red smiled, "a servant of the one true God" with that answer Perseus III released his grip on his sword.

"There are many gods how can you say that yours is the one true God?" The Lord of the Hellenese said as the woman in red looked at him straight in the eye, "how then can you tell me that your Olympians are the true gods?" She asked as Perseus III sighed "even if the gods died they are still gods and must be given respect".

"But sometimes it is better to move on and worship a new God" the woman in red said, before Perseus III can do anything she cupped his face and then slowly pulled it closer to her as if they were going to kiss, "I see dark tidings in those sea green eyes such loyalty to your friends will give you a horrible death, but of course all is the will of the Lord of light" Perseus III pushed himself away from her and then left.

Melisandre watches the Lord of the Hellenese as his form goes farther until it disappears, she sighs "for the night is dark and full of terrors Lord of Nova Hellas" she brushes her dress and then walks away into the darkness of the woods.

The next day the king's procession packed up, the banners of Baratheon, Lannister, Starks and Hellenese flew as they left the Ruby ford, after three days of travel at the King's road, King's Landing was in sight.

As the king's procession approached a young girl of eight, with blonde hair, slender figure and brilliant green eyes run from the window of her tower and then looked at the procession with her brother, a boy of six with the same feature as her, "look Tommen!" Myrcella pointed at the King's procession as she and Tommen watched and admired the passing knights and men at arms, what strikes the Baratheon princess are the Hellenese praetorian guards, leading them was a boy of four and ten, he was talking with the new Hand of the King, Perseus III Hellenese and from what she sees the two are virtually related.

Myrcella and Tommen rushed downstairs and greeted Robert as he dismounts from his horse and gave them an embrace, "oh how I've missed you two!" Robert said as he gave each a kiss on the forehead and then released them when his older brother went down off the carriage red faced, angry for the punishment that happened to him last night.

"Odysseis praetoridae garde idatchae"

"Si Patridae"

The Hellenese lordling then barked some orders on the praetorian guards, they all began to unload all the things of the new Hand. "Odysseus!" Arya went down of her carriage as she was followed by Sansa and their direwolves, Lady and Nymeria, Odysseus sighed as he gave Nymeria an affectionate rub.

"Run along now Arya and make sure your pet is tied up to your wrist" he looked at Sansa and gave her a smile "my lady" he greeted as Sansa ignored him and then followed her sister. Hellenese sea green eyes met the Lannister ones as Odysseus and Myrcella were seem to be left at the courtyard.

"Princess" Odysseus curtsied as the Princess blushed at the gesture and then returned his courtesy with hers.

"My lord"

"I'm not a lord" Odysseus said as he pulled off his collection of weapons from one of the chest and then yelled at one of the praetorian guards in Graecum that made her jump, "hoc alicubi syntrofirii" he said as the guard curtsied to him and to Myrcella before taking his thing, "grazie syntrofirii".

"Filoi" Perseus III called as he approached his son and then found that he was talking with the Princess, "Princess Myrcella" he bowed the folds of his toga almost like water as it bends with a look at his son, the Hellenese lord smiled as Myrcella gave Odysseus a tour around the Red Keep.

* * *

**Author's note: okay since its been a busy week for me particularly in school I'll just put this hiatus and okay since I feel pity for what happened to Myrcella back on the TV series I've decided I'll do something to her in the near future, in Graecum, the language of the Hellenese is a mixture of Latin, Greek and High Valyrian so yeah, okay do I have to connect Braavos and the colonies in Essos?**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	12. Chapter 11

_**"Let every Romans and Greeks remember this day, the day we are brothers not by blood nor by bond but by the gods who bore us!"**_

_**-Perseus Magnus Hellenese upon the marriage of his daughter to Jason's son**_

**Chapter 11: The Red Keep and The pillar of mourning**

Myrcella led Odysseus at the halls of the Red Keep, taking note on every spots that are commonly used by flirting lords and ladies or pondering maesters and scholars, she also gave him a tour around the great library in which Odysseus took the liberty of taking notable books about the history of Westeros and some other books that concerns the sciences.

"So you are a reader" Myrcella observed, the two of them were walking around the garden connecting the great sept of Baelor and the living quarters of the royal family, "sometimes it is better to hone the mind as well as the body my princess" Odysseus answered as they stopped at a spot that overlooks the port of King's Landing.

"You can agree with my uncle Tyrion" Myrcella said as the Hellenese lordling laughed, "I know! shame I didn't get to talk with him" he said as they continued walking as the sun rises above them.

The first business of the day was the tournament that Robert arranged for his arrival in King's Landing, Perseus III listened as the Master of the coin, Lord Petyr Baelish explained how the crown is indebted to a couple of people from the Iron Bank of Braavos to the Lannisters, "then how about taxing the whorehouses in the city Lord Baelish? You seem to be quite adept with the coming and goings of this city's underworld" the weasel faced man sighed "we can but it would add up the rates of every brothels in the city and then the patrons would revolt and we'll have the first rebellion because of whorehouses" there were laughs on the small council as Perseus III coughed making them straighten them up.

"The King wanted the tournament to be a success and I would not let this financial problem be the reason why our King would stay up all night in his room with a whore or two coming from the taxes of the people so better to tax the brothels than continue encouraging his grace's habit of whoring around" there were a few chuckles from the small council as the commander of the King's guard raised a hand turning all the attention from him.

"Yes Ser Barristan?" The Hand of the King asked as Eddard Stark entered the small council sitting at a seat next to the Grand Maester Pycelle, "we'll prepare the field where the tournament is being held and I would make sure that tournament is to be a success" the Master of coin stood up with a smile "and I will proceed with taxing every brothels and see if we could find a way to provide for this tournament".

The small council ended, Perseus III sighed and then looked at Ned "you're late" he said as the Lord Protector of the realm stood up with a smile, "I was busy", the Hand stand up and then went for the door with the Lord Protector following him, "more like you slept late, still having dreams of Lyanna back at Dragonstone?" He asked as Ned nodded in a grim manner, Perseus III looked sadly at his friend as they walked out of the small council room, "lighten up a bit Ned we'll loiter around the Red Keep and remove the dark thoughts ahead" Perseus III said as they started to walk, talking about the past and the things they did when they're kids until they met Lord Petyr Baelish who curtsied at the both of them.

"Lord Hand, Lord Protector mind if we have a little walk?"

"I see no trouble in having a walk with the realm's Master of coin" Perseus III said as he looked at Ned who seem to be uneasy but still relented on having a walk with Lord Baelish.

"Your arrival here had made the spider spin his little strings" Lord Baelish said as he gestured at two servants passing through them, Perseus III and Eddard followed the two servants as they pass through.

"Also the Queen's people are at work" they passed along the gardens that connects the tower of the Hand and the throne room where an army of gardeners were at work in maintaining the plants and flowers. They passed along two septas who were conversing and doing an embroidery, "don't worry they're mine" Lord Baelish said as they stopped at a hall near the Tower of the Hand.

"When Jon Arryn died I find it strange that such a healthy old man died because of a slight fever" Lord Baelish said, "so you're implying that the last Hand of the King was poisoned?" Eddard Stark said, Petyr gave him a look of warning.

"You don't have to say it out loud Lord Stark" Lord Baelish said as he looked at the throne room and then back at the two, "it is best that you talk with Grand maester Pycelle since he frequently visits the old man before he fell sick" with a bow at the two he left, leaving Perseus III and Eddard with grim expressions.

* * *

Themistocles went to the port of Athenai Romae and then knelt at a tall pillar, it was a Doric column that was filled with names of people, victims of the Iron fleet attack, his eyes searched around the white pillar and then found what he was looking for "it has been long time isn't it Andromache?" he caressed the name that was carved in it along the one under it "Hermaois my son you would have been a grown boy by now running and playing with your brother Priam" a tear fell from his eye as he put an offering of blue winter roses and a couple of daisies on the pillar, he stood up and then wiped the tear falling from his eyes and then went back to the Acropolis.

People knew of him as the son of Perseus of House Hellenese, third of his name, lord of Nova Hellas and heir to Acropolis, yet he often had doubts if he were able to live up to the expectations of the people of Nova Hellas and the colonies in Essos, he helped a crate carrier on the way and drank with a soldier at a nearby tavern so as to pass the time and forget the memories that stirred to him when he visited the pillar of mourning, a monument of those who died at the height of the Greyjoy rebellion.

When he stopped at the Arch of Perseus II Alaudae Helleniskos he found a beggar child asking for money, it reminded him of his son in Sparti Romae the way the boy is afraid of the world beyond him and the people living in it, with a smile and keeping his coin purse in check he approached the boy, "what are you doing here?" he asked in a kindly manner as the boy stood up and bow.

"Forgive me m'lord" the boy said as the heir of Acropolis sighed "there is nothing to forgive walk with me" he said as the boy followed him a half meter away from him fearing that he would get punished but instead Themistocles brought him to a tavern and then ordered food and water be brought for the boy, he put up a few coins and then when the food is brought Themistocles have a small talk with the innkeeper, with an additional gold coins and a shake of a hand Themistocles went back to the table where the boy eats.

"What's your name lad?"

"Cassius m'lord"

"Well Cassius how do you feel if you had to work for your food, lodging and pay?" Themistocles asked as he looked at the boy Cassius who stopped eating and looked at him "fine m'lord" he said as he turned his attention back to his food, "then you should be fine studying at the Acropolis" the boy almost dropped the chicken leg he was about to bite.

"Thank you m'lord!" He said standing up to his feet and then falling to his knees in front of Themistocles put his hand on the boy's head, "stand up Cassius Lupareidae from this day until your last you will not be Cassius the beggar of the Arch of Perseus II but Cassius Lupareidae, adopted by the godly blood that flows in our veins" as Cassius stood up, he pat the boy's shoulder and then with one last look at the innkeeper he bowed.

"Take care of the boy, Loreius" the Innkeeper gave him a bow and then with one last look at Cassius he smiled and left.

* * *

**Author's note: since I feel like I've done something wrong I've decided that I should make things right and like I said this month has been a busy month for me with all midterms, assignments, projects, term papers and stuff that I couldn't even write right!**

**So about House Hellenese politics you should have known that the senate is the one legislating laws while the Lord of Nova Hellas has the veto power and the right to make edicts and even dissolve the senate in times of war and crisis, adopted sons/daughters are common in House Hellenese as long as that son/daughter marries a close relative of the family thus legitimizing him as heir so yes Cassius Lupareidae is an adopted son of Themistocles so long as he marries someone in the Perseid-Heracleid family, Lupareidae is not just applied to bastards but to adopted sons/daughters as well and also the practice was encourage during the time of the Great Council Perseus III's father is an adopted son of the Lord of Nova Hellas before him.**

**So enough with the fun fact about House Hellenese since I know its a bit confusing at a moment!**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	13. Chapter 12

_**"Pro Olimpya! Pro Helleniskos!"**_

_**"For Olympus! For Hellas!"**_

_**-Hellenese Battle cry**_

**Chapter 12: Winterfell, Athenai Romae**

Catelyn looked at the bed of her son sadly as she turned to Robb, "did you find anything?" She asked as Robb showed her a lock of blond hair and a perfumed kerchief, "Bran must have seen something that caused him..." he looked at his brother's form and then looked back at his mother "it might have been some other person we can't quickly assume that-" his mother cut him off.

"That the Lannisters are responsible of this? Robb you know they don't want someone looking in their affairs Bran must have accidentally saw a Lannister doing something!" Catelyn said in desperation as Robb tried his best to calm his mother down, "we can't just make a random guess that its the Lannisters who did this to Bran we need a more concrete evidence" Robb took a sad look at his mother and then at Bran with a sigh he left with Grey Wind following him.

With Catelyn left alone a hooded man stepped out of the shadows with a dagger in hand, "don't worry m'lady you'll join your son soon enough" the man tried to stab Bran but Catelyn was fast she quickly catch the dagger and struggled to take it from the man who couldn't do anything but kick the matriarch of the Stark in the gut and tried to take her first but before his knife can land on any part of Catelyn a shadow tackles him.

Summer put himself on top of the man and ripped off his throat and with a satisfied growl the direwolf sat at the lap of his owner and with a moan the wolf and Stark matriarch looked at each other, "thank you" Catelyn said as the wolf closed his eyes and sleep.

The day after the assassination attempt on Bran, the Eldest Stark tripled the security around the room where Bran was held as he recovers. Catelyn then gathered all the people she trusts, including Theon and her son, in the godswood on he hand is the Valyrian dagger that almost killed her and Bran.

"Someone tried to kill my son" Catelyn said as she showed the dagger of Valyrian steel, Ser Rodrik Cassel took it and then examined the blade further, "fine make my lady no doubt someone with gold and fear would want to keep your son silent" the knight said as he passed the dagger to the Eldest Stark child, Robb looked at the dagger and then hid it beneath his cloak.

"We must send a raven to King's Landing" Robb suggested, "tell father that someone tried to kill Bran" he said as his mother shook her head at the idea, "I will go to King's Landing and seek an old friend there".

* * *

Hannibal opened his eyes and then found himself staring at the ceiling he looked at his side and then found his loving wife, moaning his name while she slept, he smiled and kissed her forehead, there was a hard knock on his door as a groan from Mathilda was heard and a sigh from Hannibal as he stood up and opened the door naked almost making the serving girl drop her tray by surprise.

"M'lord! I'm truly sorry-!"

"Its fine and don't call me lord" Hannibal snapped as the serving girl straightened up and looked away blushing, Hannibal sighed and closed his door, "you always scare the serving girls" Mathilda said as her husband just looked at her, "can't help it dear I'm too handsome" a pillow flew past him and hit his face.

"Don't you dare" she warned as Hannibal put on some clothes, "come now my dear darling, dotting wife I would never do that to you!" he said as he crawled at her bed and kissed her, he broke past her kiss as he felt her hands sliding towards his back side, "I'm needed anyway".

After a bath and wearing the everyday chiton and toga combination, Hannibal went out of his door where the serving girl was waiting for him, "who sent you?" Hannibal asked as the serving girl bowed, still red from embarrassment.

"Lord Themistocles would want to see you in the senate room" with that said Hannibal gestured for her to go, he sighed as he knew something must have happened concerning Nova Hellas and the colonies that he was called, he walked at familiar hallways, crevices and gardens until he was already at the senate basilica, when he entered Themistocles was waiting for him along with Phocion.

"Robb sent me a message it arrived when I got back, someone tried to kill Bran" Themistocles said, "the poor boy" he remarked as he handed the letter to Hannibal who looked at it and then gave it back to him, Phocion was a bit tense but hid it in those deep green eyes.

"They had already pushed the boy off the tower hadn't they had enough?" Phocion said as Themistocles looked at the old man, he was a father too he knew how does it feel for one to lose a child, he had already lost three on wars for the eight kingdoms and one of them survived to continue his family.

"I will visit Winterfell and see to the Starks, Hannibal see to the people, Phocion rally the sicaria and investigate the whole affair" both men nodded as they departed from the senate basilica.

* * *

**Author's note: short chapter I know! So Nova Hellas economy, 5 copper coins is called an oboloi, a 100 of them would make up the silver drachmae and 250 of them the gold drachmae, and 500 would make up the silver denarii and a 1000 makes up the gold denarii while 5000 is a talent.**

**Okay Sicaria, (singular male, sicarius, female sicarie) is the CIA of House Hellenese responsible with intelligence gathering and conspicuous assassinations, they counteract with Varys' 'little birds' and most likely operate alone or in a network, next chapter will be about them and more about House Hellenese and their cadet branches.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	14. Chapter 13

_**"From your womb shall sprung kings, both good and evil, cursed and blessed"**_

_**-Rachel Dare to Rhaenys Targaryen**_

**Chapter 13: Of Black Broths and Black knives**

Tyrion could have wished for a better-looking food, the infamous Hellenese black broth was the main cuisine of both the Watch and legionnaires alike, made of boiled pig legs, blood, salt and vinegar, it was an ugly sight to the Imp as he tried for a taste but then almost spat it out in disgust, it tasted horrible, "I'm not hungry" he said turning his attention away from his food as one of their companions, a prisoner who had just taken the black slam his bowl and then grabbed the serving boy by the shirt.

"What is this fucking shit you call food?!" He spat out as the man he was holding sighed and then called out in Graecum, a woman went out of the kitchens wearing a leather panoplia and an apron, he dropped the man and then approached the woman, lust in his eyes.

"You have a problem with my food?" She said as the man who complains just spat in front of her, she sighed as she looks at the serving boy and back at the person who spat at her, "what's your name?" She asked as the man gave her his ugly smile.

"Why goin' to take me bed?" Before he can react a punch landed on his face, the woman was unstoppable as she beat the man black and blue before, Jeor let his men stop her, "now, now Gorgo you don't have to kill one of our recruits" he said as he looked at Praetor of the XXI legion, Gorgo then shake free of the hands of the men holding her.

"Perdoni Domine, Praetor" the woman called Gorgo said as she curtsied, then with a spit on the man's face she left and to Tyrion's surprised everyone laughed at the event as the man who got beaten by a woman went back to his seat. "Gorgo Paganus-Hellenese?" Jon Snow stood from his seat as the woman turned around, fierce brown red eyes met the blue ones.

"Jon Snow!" Gorgo then ran towards the direction of the bastard and to everyone's surprise she punched him in the gut, "that's for not telling me that you're going to visit!" She remarked the men laughed even harder as Jon was left lying on the ground.

"She's one of our best Optios in the garrison" Praetor Marius said as Tyrion looked at the woman training with the men, obvious frustration was evident as they tried to knock her over, "she's one of the direct descendants of Clarisse La Rue, daughter of-" Tyrion cut off the praetor.

"daughter of the god of war, I know I've heard that the Paganus-Hieracleid are the overlords of Sparti Romae the only city who worships Ares Mars Ultor during my visit in Nova Hellas" there was a chuckle at the tall man besides the dwarf as he observed the training of the recruits, the legionnaires and the Watchmen.

"I'm going to fuck you!" One of the men charged at Gorgo as she kneed him in the belly, making him gasp for air before knocking him down with the hilt of her sword, "anyone else you sons of whores?!" She spat as the men began to shake uneasily around her.

"I would" the men turned around and then saw Jon Snow preparing his training sword with a smile Gorgo slammed her sword on her shield and then took her fighting stance.

"Come at me bastard!" She taunted, Jon Snow just stood there waiting in his fighting stance as they both stared at each other, "why should I? You'll just pummel me to the ground" he retorted as Gorgo gave him her brightest smile, "that's what I intend to do!" She charged and make for a side swipe at Jon's rib only to have the bastard make a low block and hit her in the stomach with his parry.

"Why you-!" Gorgo slammed her shield to knock Jon over but he just dodged it and before she knew it Jon's sword was already pointed on her neck. "Getting a bit rusty" Jon said as the Optio of the XXI legion smiled "never better bastard" she said as they both let go of each other and then shook each others hand.

* * *

There was a knock on the door as Artemisia chopped off the hands of her once useful informant, she sighed as she stopped what she was doing and then opened the door, it was her handler "Durius I'm with someone right now" but Durius just ignored her and then went inside noting her handiwork.

"I see you've been busy" he said, with a shrug Artemisia sat on a stool next to her victim, "of course idle hands do the devil's work" she said as Durius sighed "we've got a new command from home, you are to investigate the attempted murder of Bran Stark all measures have been allowed but of course try to make it low profile" Artemisia looked at Durius then at her dead associate.

"Of course Durius I would do it but can I fix this 'little' problem"

"Fine just finish your mess quickly"

After an hour of stuffing a chopped dead body into the city's sewers and letting her handler explain the situation, Artemisia went towards her first target of investigation, Cersei Lannister, _pretty woman but she seems to have a dark side in her_, the sicarie observed as she looked at the way the woman and her brother talked pretty much intimately for a brother and sister.

_Now that's disturbing_, Artemisia thought as she continued to roam around the Red Keep using the identity of one of the serving maids Durius had taken care for her, all for the good of the realm, as they all claim it was, she took a shortcut to a passageway but a hand caught her.

"By Nyx!" Artemisia cursed as the hand covered her mouth before she can scream, darkness that was all she can see as the blindfold was removed in front of her revealing a bald man, Lord Varys, the master of whisperers, "never thought someone would take an interest to a simple serving girl like me" she said smiling in front of her captor.

"I'm not interested" Lord Varys said as Artemisia remembered that the man before her was a eunuch, "what do you want sicarie?" Lord Varys demanded as the sicarie tried to make a couple of reasons but none of them would let her slip off the bonds, "I was just tasked to investigate the attempted murder of Brandon Stark! That's all that I can tell you!" She looked at the master of whisperers emotionless eyes as he stared at her.

"I'm always interested with you sicaria, always can work in both the shadows and the light but of course I'm jealous since my little bird can only do nothing but whisper to me the comings and goings of the realm" Artemisia gulped as she felt hands loosening her bonds, "I propose to your leaders a mutual partnership every information we had is to be shared and all will profit from it" Lord Varys looked at her straight in the eyes.

"The Sicaria wont just-!" she felt a cold blade landing on her throat, thank gods it didn't slide in her, "now, now you don't have to agitate my birds now do we?" The eunuch said as Artemisia knew that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Author's note: if the chapter seems off please do tell and advice me by sending a PM since I've been running out of ideas somehow, okay there are two cadet branches of House Hellenese and that would be:**

**House Kane-they are still called Nova Ptolemaic family but of course since the great Hellenese split they were called that even if they still claim to be members of house Hellenese, words: 'strength and truth', sigil: 'the eye of Ra'.**

**House Seleucus-founded by Percy Jackson's second son with Annabeth, Seleucus Nicator Hellenese, who found a great source of silver in the south of Nova Hellas and there he established the city of Nova Seleucia, words: 'sanguine et argum' / 'blood and silver', sigil: 'silver trident on a red field'.**

**Criticism and praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	15. Chapter 14

_**"A republic is what holds the people not a monarchy, if not make the power of the lord be limited to that of a maester"**_

_**-Jason Grace-Hellenese upon the setting of Perseus I Magnus Hellenese upon the lordship of Nova Hellas**_

**Chapter 14: Vaes Dothraki, King's Landing**

Zenobios woke up and find himself besides a woman, one of the Khal's gifts or rather a token of appreciation for his gift, Zenobios green eyes scanned his surroundings and then pulled on his trousers, he put a hand on his head as a stinging pain chiseled his skull, _damn Dothraki wine_, the woman beside him woke up and with a smile tried to get him into bed but he already had enough with one night of pleasure.

"I trust you sleep well my friend" Jorah said as he looked at Zenobios who was taking a piss at the bush, "are you sure Viserys is the rightful king?" He asked as he began to remember the way the Targaryen acted towards his 'subjects' or so he claims them to be, Jorah sighed at his friend's outburst as he let him fix himself up and then proceeded in going for their horses.

"We can't let what we see for now distort the future ahead, I'm sure Viserys will change for the better" Jorah said as he rode his horse and then helped Zenobios who was sore because of wine and a particular night with women, he never thought that Dothraki wines are so strong. They both rode ahead besides Viserys who was boasting about how the Targaryens had brought order to Westeros and how he would do so again starting with having the head of the usurper and his allies, Jorah and Zenobios sighed as they rode on beside the pauper king until the whole procession was put to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?!" Viserys demanded in an irritated manner as his horse almost knock him over if not for Jorah catching him to his balance, before Viserys could go down to his horse, Zenobios approached him before the man would do something foolish.

"Your grace if you may send me that I may go towards the Khaleesi and ask what happened" with a snort and a wave of his hand Viserys agreed, "yes, yes ask my sister what's the matter and tell her she should not wake the dragon".

_Wake the dragon_, Zenobios almost laughed at the claim as he curtsied "of course my king" he said as he proceeded to the front of the procession and caught up with the Khaleesi who was going down of her horse, evidence of the bedding night was to be seen at her posture.

"Khaleesi, your brother would want to ask why the procession stopped?" He curtsied at Daenerys who weakly smiled at him, "I apologize Zenobios it is because I feel rather...weak...from last night...and I think a rest would be good" she said as she curtsied on Zenobios weakly and then tried to go to her horse.

"Khaleesi it would be best if you should go to a carriage it is better for you to rest awhile and not ride" when the Targaryen Khaleesi tried to say something Zenobios ordered for her serving girls to get her to the carriage.

"Rest, heal you will need it" Zenobios said as he let the procession continue on with a Dothraki tribesman leading the way to Vaes Dothraki.

* * *

Odysseus wandered the streets of Flea Bottom, taking every great care to get away from the muggers, rapers and the occasional prostitutes in the city, he looked around and then found what he was looking for, a bull sign with a hammer and anvil under it, he was now on Tobho Mott's smithy.

"Welcome m'lord! Welcome" the old smith said as Odysseus let himself be accommodated by Tobho, the sound of hammering was in the air as he looked at the forge and then saw a young man, of seven and ten, tall, with black hair and storm blue eyes. He was tempering steel and is connecting it with a part of a blade, Odysseus then looked at Tobho Mott who sat next to him.

"What brings a proud Hellenese in here?" The old smith served him a goblet of water, Odysseus untied his sheath that holds his sword and laid it at the table.

"Stygian steel! Oh forgive me m'lord! It has been the last ten years I've seen Stygian steel particularly when I apprenticed myself to the cyclopes, strange yet creepy folks if you ask me" he said as he pulled out the sword revealing an almost wrecked of a kopis.

"I know you must have been busy from day to day jobs from other customers but I want my sword to be repaired for some reason there was this man who is so strong that even though its just castleforge steel he managed to wreck my sword" Tobho Mott examined as the Hellenese lordling explained the chipped sword, the sword beautifully decorated with the symbols of Hellenese gods, the hilt was made of fine oak with the end looking like a beak of an eagle.

"I just want my sword repaired and I want it done within this week" Odysseus then pulled from his pouch and then took three golden denarii. "One denarii coin costs fifty dragons" he said as Tobho Mott almost dropped his sword and his jaw.

"I will make sure tomorrow you can get your sword!" There the deal was off, Odysseus left the shop and then went back to the Red Keep.

* * *

Ned and Percy went to the room of the Grand Maester Pycelle as he was fixing his herbs and potions, "oh Lord Stark! Lord Hellenese! Surprising that you would visit me" he said as he stopped at what he was doing and sat on a chair to his desk.

"Well we came here because it has come to our attention that you were frequently visited by Lord Arryn before he died" Ned began looking a Percy, "we've heard that you were one of the last persons he visited before he...passed away" the Grand Maester looked at the two lords before him with interest but then was dropped as the two lords didn't ask for his services but his opinion about a dead man.

"Yes, yes, the late Hand often visits me, looking for a book"

"And that book is?" Percy put his hands on the desk making the Grand Maester almost back from his chair, "well you don't have to be bothered by it, its a ponderer's book, not worth your time".

"Please I need to see it" Percy insisted as the Grand Maester began to rub his beard and then stood up, "I put it somewhere..." after a few hours of searching, Grand Maester Pycelle turned around holding an old tome filled with dust, 'Lineages and histories of the Great houses of the Eight kingdoms', _truly a ponderer's book_, Percy thought as it was set down for him.

"What is he trying to find out?" Ned asked as Grand Maester Pycelle shook his head, his chains shaking "I don't know its just that it was strange for Lord Arryn to ask for such book".

After thanking the old man for the book, Ned looked at Percy and then handed him the book, "I'm not one for reading" the Lord Protector said as the Hand of the King sighed and accepted the book, "you think its safe for me to have this book?" Perseus III said fearing what happened to Lord Arryn in his last days.

They both separated, Percy went to the tower of the Hand and Eddard Stark went to meet his daughters.

* * *

"I've been compromised" Artemisia said as Durius put a hand on his head and a howl of frustration and anger that made the sicarie flinch, "of all the jobs you had to screw up is this easy one!" Her handler exclaimed as he put his hands up in the air to show his frustration, "now the people up in the ladder will have my head!".

"It's not my fault the spider caught me and forced me to have this shitty agreement with the Sicaria!"

"Like the Sicaria would follow the spider! Anyway what did he ask you to do?!" Durius said as he calmed down for a bit, he took a bottle of wine and chug it down, letting its warmth settle on his throat, _since they are the only ones who saved the realm of the children of the gods the whole of Nova Hellas is watching over them and they must do a good job in doing it_.

"Help Dominus Perseis III Helleniskos and Dominus Eddarius Starkos".

* * *

Arya pulled out her sword, she looked at it and then swing it around in an unpracticed manner, Nymeria watched her as she practices, until a knock was heard and the youngest lady Stark dropped her sword and began to panic at the prospect of being caught.

"Arya its me your father" the calm voice of Ned reverberated in the door as Arya then let the door be open, Ned was a bit surprised to find Nymeria in front of the door and his daughter's sword on the ground, her face fearful yet defiant.

"What is this?" Ned said looking at his daughter who began to look at him and then at the direwolf, "my needle" she answered as her father raised an eyebrow as he handed the sword back to Arya, "you know that this is not a toy for a lady".

"I'm not playing and I don't want to become a lady" this caused Ned to smile, "and what are you planning to do with your needle?" He asked as he picked up the sword and then gave it back to Arya, "to practice" his youngest daughter answered as she put it back under her bed.

"And who are the people you will skewer with needle, your sister? The prince? Do you even know how to use this?" Ned said looking at Arya, "I know how to use them, you just need to stick it with the pointy end" Ned chuckled at the answer, "yes it seems the most basic principle" He sat on his daughter's bed, Nymeria who moved from the door then to her mistress' bed jumped out of it and went to the ground.

"I asked Mycah to practice with me" Arya said as she remembered the event at the Ruby ford, "I hate them they could have killed Mycah and its all because of me" she said as Ned then embraced her.

"Sweet thing no, no, its not your fault, look the son of your Uncle Percy saved the butcher's boy and he also saved you" she smiled and then quickly changed the topic, "why did Sansa lied for Joffrey?" This caused Ned to look at his daughter straight in the eye, "it is because Sansa is to marry Joffrey so she has to protect him even though he lies".

Arya was silent for a moment, disappointed that her father didn't took her side, Ned however then said "you are a Stark of Winterfell do you know our words?" Arya smiled at the question, "yes father, Winter is coming".

"You were born of the long summer, you never experienced the harsh winter but I'm telling you, winter is truly coming and we must look for each other as a pack, as a family, look out for your sister" with a kiss on the forehead, Ned stood up and then went for the door.

"You will not take needle then?" Arya asked as her father smiled at her, "I'd better teach you how to use your sword tomorrow" with that said he left. The next day Arya woke up when a knock came from her door, Nymeria stood up, eyes alert but kept a steady position, Arya opened the door revealing Jory Cassel, one of her father's Household guards.

"Good morning Lady Arya, your dancing teacher is waiting for you" he said with as Arya then quickly closed her door to dress up, sporting a cotton shirt with a leather trouser she followed him where at a spot overlooking the Narrow sea stood a man holding a training sword, he was sun-tanned and had curly hair, black eyes and a friendly atmosphere.

"I'd be leaving you to your lessons then" Jory curtsied and then with a nod at the 'dancing teacher' he left.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay I don't know how to make the scene of Eddard dying, should I let him live and let Perseus III die or should I just kill the two of them? And since I mentioned something about cyclopes yes, yes and yes they're still alive and they're making Hellenese weapons of choice, about Stygian steel since it is rare to have Celestial bronze and Imperial gold, and since the pathway to Underworld is still the same now all the cyclopes had to do is to take some water from the Styx and dip whatever they're forging on it!**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**


	16. Chapter 15

_**"It was said that Graecum is a bastardized High Valyrian but if one is a careful linguist you can say that Low Valyrian and Graecum are two different sides of a coin"**_

_**-On origins of the Graecum language by Maester Delvin**_

**Chapter 15: Of swords, bandages and sandals**

Jon Snow almost dropped his sword, Gorgo was in front of him shirt almost ripped from her upper body, she was wearing a bandage that covers her breasts, "please forgive me!" Jon rushed towards the door but a hand snatched his wrist.

"Jon its fine you didn't see anything come on and help me untie my bandages" Gorgo said as she let Jon go back to the room, she sat on a nearby cot and then let Jon untie her bandages, "you always see me naked Jon" Gorgo teased as the bastard unwrapped and folded her bandages, releasing a full set of pale flesh, making Jon blush and look away quickly.

"We were kids back then!" Jon retorted with a sigh Gorgo turned around, the bastard's jaw dropped as Gorgo then pulled up a sheet to cover her, "I should have known that you're still this jittery with girls" Jon tossed the folded bandage at the optio.

"Shut up!"

There was a chuckle from Gorgo as Jon Snow left her alone, she stopped her laughing and then looked at the mirror in front of her, in her body was a collection of scars from various battles and hunts, she sighed at how her body became a testament to the trials of every Hellenese child that they had to endure.

* * *

"Bastards" Lord Baelish interrupted, Odysseus looked up from the book that he was looking from, "what did you say?" The Hand of the king said as Lord Baelish took an interest at what the Hellenese lord was reading, "ah! The tome of the great houses of Westeros, a great book you might say but of course sometimes it doesn't apply to anyone including to your house".

"What do you mean by bastards?" Percy asked as Lord Baelish then looked at him, "King Robert had a lot of bastards, even one of my whores had one so I had to make an orphanage for them".

"Also there is this smith that Jon Arryn kept visiting I'm sure you'll get acquainted with its owner since he studied among your kind" Lord Baelish said as he looked at Percy and before he left he warned him "be careful of the queen by the way Lord Hand since with you and Ned stirring things up I think the queen is going on a defensive stance, whatever Jon Arryn found, she didn't want others to find out" with that said he left, Percy then looked at the door shutting and beyond the window of the Tower of the Hand then to the training fields near it, watching his son as he trained with the soldiers.

"Ela age!" One of the men shouted on Odysseus who tackled him and then put him to the ground, "ay! Ay! Beat him up!" Corona said, raising a cup of beer as Odysseus beat him black and blue, until his opponent, Destrius finally shouted "remittio! Remittio!" The son of Perseus III then helped the man up.

"Io grefias!" Odysseus said as the man laughed and gave him a pat, "non obstatie" Destrius proudly said as the Hellenese lordling then turned to the soldiers around him, "anyone else?" No one said a word as Odysseus looked around, Myrcella was standing among others wearing a dress fit for her station.

"I would comrade!" Everyone turned around, Meleager was there already removed his armor and then stepped inside the ring, Myrcella watched as the men began to wrestle in a manner so strange in most street brawls that she had seen lately, it was like as if every strikes and locks were hitting vital points that can kill a person.

"Odysseus!" Myrcella shouted as Odysseus was held on a lock, "Meleager, Meleager!" chants of his opponent's name began to roar but also chants of the Hellenese lordling's name was in the air.

"A gold drachmae on Meleager!"

"A silver denarii on Odysseus!"

Bets were placed as Odysseus then pulled out of the lock then fling himself to the man punching him in the face and then threw him on the ground but Meleager pulled him on lock again.

"Remittio!" Odysseus yelled as Meleager released his lock, the soldier helped him up and Odysseus then held the man's hand, "men!" He called as every man began to stop cheering and settled down, "it is good to see that we haven't rusted!" There were laughs among the men as the Hellenese lordling looked at each men and then passed his gaze through Myrcella "keep it in an optimum men sooner or later we'll go to war and its better to drag a body or two before we go to Elysium!" Cheers once again roared as Odysseus put on his shirt and then pulled on his armor.

"Princess" Odysseus approached Myrcella as he fixed his sword and put on his sandals, "I never thought that you Hellenese can kill with your bare hands" she said as Odysseus looked at the others who began a new round of wrestling "pankration kept our men strong and fit for battle also when one doesn't have a weapon better to know how to fight with just your hands" smiling as they walked on the garden in the Red Keep, Queen Cersei was standing at one of the gazebos smiling as they stopped talking.

"Your grace"

"Ah! You must be one of Lord Perseus III's children it is a delight to meet another" Cersei said as she looked at Myrcella and then at him, "did I interrupt something my dears" before Odysseus can say something it was Myrcella who answered her mother "none at all mother, none at all, mind if I ask how is my brother Joffrey doing?" With a smile on Myrcella the Lannister queen caressed the cheek of her daughter.

"Your brother is fine but he prefers the solitude of his room maybe later you may meet him, have you been a good girl with Tommen"

"Yes mother!" The girl said in a gleeful manner as sea green eyes met the emerald ones, "how do you find King's Landing Lord Odysseus?" Cersei asked as she seems to be calculating at what the boy of four and ten would do.

With a smile and a curtsy Odysseus answered "tis' a great place my Queen" with a smile Cersei replied "and yet the Hellenese proudly proclaimed that Athenai Romae is the jewel of Westeros".

"Sometimes men would speak what they think of beauty my Queen" it was Lord Perseus III, "ah Lord Hand come to see your son?" Cersei asked as she looked at her daughter who went beside her, Perseus III looked at his son and then at the Lannister queen "I'm afraid I am since me and my son are going to the tournament field with Lord Stark and his daughters but of course I will do our usual duties as Hand and Protector of the realm" with a bow at Myrcella and Cersei they both left.

* * *

"I want you to be careful with the queen" Perseus III said as they were already out of earshot to the queen and the princess, "why father?" The Lord Hand just pat Odysseus on the shoulder and then continued walking with his son following him.

"Dead yet again girl" Syrio Forel said as Arya then picked up her sword and then took her fighting stance, "we are finished for today go stand on your toes on the stairs" Syrio said as Arya dropped her sword, "why is it you went for a right but then left?" The Braavosi chuckled and then turned around from the girl behind him, "the true heart of swordsmanship is never about watching your opponent's next move it is about following your heart, your instinct" before Arya can query him with questions he send her off "go child practice we'll see if you improved tomorrow".

Arya picked up a stair that is farthest to the ground and then stood on her toes one foot raised in the air, she struggles to balance herself but fails and falls on the stairs, _I can't give up just yet!_ she thought as she walks back to the step but then decides to increase the difficulty of her exercise by taking two steps upward and then did what she had done at the start.

"Aren't you going to drop hard and hurt yourself if you're doing that?" Ned Stark was walking in front of her as she was standing on one foot and with only her toes holding her, "Syrio says that every hurt is a lesson and I must welcome it" she replied.

Ned smiled at her and then sat next to Arya who stopped at her exercise and then sat beside her father, "father can I own a castle?" Ned chuckled at the question and looked at his daughter right in the eyes "no but you will marry a fine lord and your sons and daughters will become lords and ladies of your castle" Ned said but Arya shook her head, "no father that's not me".

"Will you come to the tournament?"

"Yes I will father"

In the noon, all lords and knights are now preparing for the tournament, a man struts around the field taking mark of each posts as he struts by, until Jory Cassel then approaches him.

"Ser Hugh I was instructed by the Lord Hand to come and get you"

"Then why doesn't he come and get me himself?" Ser Hugh replied in an ill mannered way that almost made Jory flinch at the reaction, "I was instructed by Lord Eddard Stark-".

"Then tell Lord Eddard Stark that I'm busy winning a tournament" before Jory can lose control of himself, he left Ser Hugh as he struts around the tournament field.

* * *

"I've just received a message from Winterfell Bran is well but doesn't remember what happened from him at the tower" Ned said as he and Perseus III walked at the smithy with Odysseus.

"That is good news what else?"

"He is fine but the maester said that he has to walk with a stick from now on"

Perseus III sadly sighed, he pat Ned's shoulders and as they walk they were met by Jory who curtsied at them both, "what happened with Ser Hugh?" Ned asked as the soldier shook his head, "he seems to be busy with the tournament m'lord".

"Knights they strut around like roosters here, even the ones who hadn't met an arrow face to face" the Lord Protector said as they finally arrived at Tobho Mott's smithy, "ah m'lords! Oh Lord Hellenese I believe this is from you" the old smith said as he presented the repaired kopis on Percy's son, the Lord Hand looked at his son who was smiling gratefully at the smith.

"I thank you master smith" Odysseus said as he accepted the sword and then admired at the work the smith did, "you made it look more beautiful than the last time I saw it".

"Tis' fine m'lord as long as you keep on being a patron of my work" there was a laugh among them as Percy and Ned finally decided to get down to business, "you must have been acquainted of my son master Tobho" he said as the smith smiled, "yes m'lord" he said as Percy looked at his son who nodded and then left with Jory, they waited then outside of the smithy.

"I've heard that you have an apprentice, I was wondering if Jon Arryn-".

"Yes, yes! The late Hand did visit him daily strange for a lord to visit a bastard" Tobho Mott rubbed his beard wondering at the memory, "may we see him" Percy said as the old smith shouted at the forge room, a young man of seven and ten appeared, a hammer in hand as he approached.

"By all the gods, the old, the new and the Olympians"

"Di Immortales"

The two lords stared in shock at the young boy with messy black hair and storm blue eyes, a stub of beard was growing on his chin and cheeks, he looks exactly like Robert, more likely a twin of Robert Baratheon's younger self.

"What's your name boy?" Ned asked as Tobho Mott then ordered the boy to tell them his name, "Gendry Waters m'lord" he answered as Percy and Ned looked at each other, _Jon Arryn must have found out something! _They both nodded, "what did Lord Arryn asked of you?" Ned asked as Gendry kept his head down and answered in a courteous manner "he asked me about my mother, what she is like and where she works".

"Tell me about your mother" Percy then asked as Gendry looked at him and then at Ned who nodded, "tis' fine Gendry you can answer" the Lord Protector said as Gendry took a deep breath and answered "my mother was a tavern whore, she had blonde hair, a slim figure and what not" with that said, the two lords looked at each other.

"What of your father?" Percy asked as Gendry shook his head, "never knew him must be a drunk bastard" he said as Tobho Mott cut in, "he is one of my most hardworking apprentice, I would even say the best one, show them your work" Gendry then took something at one of the mannequins and revealed a bull's helm, a stunning workmanship.

"Its not for sale" Gendry said in an arrogant manner, "nonsense if this lords want it you should give it to them!" Percy and Ned observed the behavior and then sighed, _typical Robert_, they both thought as they looked at the helm and then returned it back to the boy.

"Quite a workmanship" Percy said as he looked at Tobho Mott and then gave the old smith a purse of a hundred golden drachmae, "look if you want to join the legion go to the Tower of the Hand I'll make sure that your abilities will be used" he said to Gendry as he and Ned went out of the smithy.

* * *

**Author's note: I mean seriously I need to know if it went for better or worse! And a little tip would be nice! **

**Disclaimer everything is owned by their respective writers and producers!**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Please Review!**

**Miko 56**


	17. Chapter 16

_**"The Hellenese loved the sea as well as their Homeric tales of heroes, heroines and gods"**_

_**-On the Hellenese culture by Maester Delvin**_

**Chapter 16: what coast knows not our blood?**

Calypso looks beyond her temple and then went inside revealing the most earthly beauty that she and her husband could have built, gardens and machines were said to be an imperfect match but in the Temple of Calypsos anucrixos you can see at how machines and gardens were combined in perfect combination as her priests, mechanical spiders and attendants nursed all the veterans of last wars, giving strength to the old as they wilt away and helping both the poor and the sick, _If only Leo could have seen this now_, Calypso thought to herself as she helped an old woman to her room.

"Thank you, oh goddess, thank you" she said as Calypso held her hands and gave it a squeeze, "tis' fine you should get some rest and ring the bell if you ever need anything" the goddess left the old woman as she saw her eyes close, "Penelope" a woman of twenty approached her.

"Yes goddess?" She asked as Calypso gestured at the door, "if she rings the bell do what she wants to tell you is that understood?" Her attendant bowed, "yes goddess" with that said Calypso went to an elevator-like mechanism, twisting a lever and letting herself be brought down to the depths of the smith of her beloved.

"So Tyson how'd you find this place?" Archimedes IV Delphos-Hellenese asked as the giant cyclopes made a hearty laugh, "it is a good place but I wish my brother and the others are here" he said as a tear fell from his eye, Archimedes IV pat the giant on his leg as he continued walking on, "so how are your sons Tyson?" The cyclopes wrinkled his nose and then sighed.

"They still need trainin' on the forge but they fine, they can make the usual sword and spear so sharp can cut some'un to ribbons" he said as they both walked towards the great furnace as cyclopes grab metals with their bare hands and then pour it over casts, "we are quite productive over the smithing of our weapons!" Archimedes IV yelled as the roar of flames and iron almost left him deaf, "but I think our source of Stygian water wouldn't last!" At this Tyson gave a hearty laugh.

"Not to worry Vulcan's child! We are prepared to go back to the Underworld and get a large bucket of Stygian water!" The roar of the flames and iron stopped as the whole cyclopes dropped on their knees even Tyson.

"Great goddess"

"Ah Tyson it has been a thousands of years since I last visited my husband's forges it seems that you have made it quite comfortable for your size" Calypso said with a smile on her lips as the big cyclopes nodded, "yes I sure did goddess".

"Archimedes if you will"

"Of course great mother I will see you for some time Tyson!" With a pat on one of the cyclopes fingers, Archimedes IV followed the matriarch of the Leonid-Delphos family which boasts its descent from Leo Valdez-Hellenese and Reyna Delphos-Hellenese, Archimedes IV watched Calypso as she went to the lift and then twisted the familiar lever which pulled them upwards.

"You have an island to watch over" Calypso began as the elevator stopped, "I know, I know I must watch over the city! But I'm also a craftsman, an engineer!" Calypso sighed at the ridiculous mortal in front of her, "if only you don't have Leo's blood in your veins I could have you turn into an aardvark" they went out of the temple dedicated to Calypso and looked at the city before them.

"The prophecy of the Iron throne is unfolding, I can feel it, even though the seas are calm and the wind blows softly I can't help but shiver as the words of the last oracle began to drift in my mind" she looked at Archimedes IV.

"But were not sure if the prophecy is truly unfolding great mother Calypso" the lord of Nova Syracuse said as he touched the base of the statue of his forefather of Leo Valdez-Hellenese, as they walked at the gardens of the moon flower a wind blows strongly, making the goddess of Nova Syracuse shiver, "a storm wind in the middle of a good day, this is not good" far from the gardens, the sails of the triremes were flying as the Classis XII Neptunus is going home from a battle.

* * *

"The Island of relief" Nestor whispered under his breath as his fleet began to dock on the Nova Syracusan port, "Leo make sure the men are evenly paid" he ordered his second mate who gave him a salute and then went towards the deck of the ship to get the gold coins, Nestor looked at Elsa who was looking at the sea with disinterested eyes, scratching the back of his head he approached her and then handed her a pouch of gold coins.

"I don't need it" Elsa said as she snatched the gold coins and then threw it over the sea, "yeah that's right we need an offering to Neptune Poseidon because of the victory he gave us" Nestor said as he looked at the sky as a rogue wind blows almost making one of his crew fall off balance at the bow if not for a rope near him.

"Your sister is paying for me anyway" Nestor put a hand on his forehead at the coup de' grace, yes his sister, his dearly beloved sister, strategos of the Legio X Thanaturi, she was crafty one but like all other Hellenese she is not one without honor or wit, _and her husband loved her for that_, Nestor sighed at the thought as he remembered, Claudius Junius-Hellenese, a descendant of one of the children of Hermes Mercury, Travis Stoll who styled himself as Titus Junius-Hellenese, the man's brother had connections with the bank of Braavos as a representative of the Bank of Athenai Romae, sure he is as crafty and manipulative as his descendants were but he is not one without heart, Nestor took one last look at the sea and then at his first mate.

"Make sure the crew wont do rash when we get on shore"

"Aye Admiral"

Once they set on shore Nestor was the first one to alight the ship following him was Elsa who insisted on following him to talk with his sister, they arrived at the Catullus villa, Eurydice was talking with one of the soldiers of her legion, "ah frateri!" She looked at the legionnaire she was talking to, "you can go now" she said as the shaking man curtsied at her and then at Nestor.

"Ah! Elsa how do you find my brother's fleet?"

"Quite welcoming my lady" Elsa said as she curtsied at Eurydice, "is that so? Brother dear I trust that you didn't do anything to my aide" Nestor sighed at the words, Eurydice raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not my sweet sister" Nestor said, _of course I'm sleeping with her_, he shivered at what would his sister would do if their 'relationship' were to be found out, the elder Catullus child sighed "leave us" with a look at Eurydice and then at the young admiral, Elsa left.

Nestor pulled a goblet and then filled an empty cup with red wine, "quite a looker isn't she?" At the question he almost spilled the vintage dornish wine, "you don't have to make an excuse I know and I encourage you to it since she herself came from a great Hellenese family who claim descent to Boreas and Iris" Nestor sighed at the words, well it was only natural for her sister to say that, they were the Catullines after all, so impure that they have to look and marry to another family to make the bloodline pure.

Traditions and love sometimes don't mix up, but anyway Nestor had to report something to the lord of Nova Syracuse before the day ends, "I'm off to the basilica of Hephaistos Vulcani to speak with Lord Archimedes IV concerning the ironborn problem" the admiral said as he left his wine untouch.

_Of all the gods can give me why an idiot for a brother_, Eurydice sighed as she watched Elsa and Nestor walk around the streets of Nova Syracuse laughing, talking and definitely having a good time.

* * *

"Lord Archimedes IV I speak as a firsthand witness the Kraken flies on our very seas, I'm very sure that the attacks on our shores were just a test on our strengths and weaknesses and I suspect that there will be more to come" Nestor said, kneeling in front of the Lord of Nova Syracuse who was eyeing him like he was one of the mechanikos that he operates.

"What do you propose then?"

"I propose that you send a campaign against the ironborn in a month or two you'll find the whole Iron Islands pacified" Nestor confidently said as he tried to avoid the eyes of the man in front of him.

"I suppose I had to make certain arrangements with the senate but of course you can proceed and prepare for a yearlong or a month long campaign with your sister's garrisoned legion in here of course but I require something as of late" Lord Archimedes IV said as he went to a workman's table and took a scroll.

"The senate wont listen they're too proud to admit that the Kraken is very much alive and is in our very doors" Nestor argued as he and Lord Archimedes IV walked outside of the basilica with Elsa following them.

"Which is why I'm allowing you to set sail and save their ungrateful asses" Archimedes IV said as he gave the scroll to him, "to the temple of the caring goddess, the wheeled eyed ones will give you what you need in your little conquest" he said as he smiled at Elsa and then at Nestor.

"Good day Catullus and remind the Ironborn what coast knows not our blood?" With that said the Lord of Nova Syracuse left the basilica to pursue his worthwhile endeavors.

* * *

**Author's note: about Calypso okay I'm pretty sure most of you will ask how'd she end up here might be that before Percy and the Heroes of Olympus began to set sail Leo made a short trip back to Ogygia and took Calypso before setting sail to Westeros and Nova Syracuse is both a manmade and god made island near blazewater bay and the Iron Islands and also the Ironborn and the children of the gods had bad blood since the fall of Valyria because it was in one of the Iron Islands that the Hellenese landed and they were attacked by the Islanders when they came with a banners of peace but of course, the iron price, Percy Jackson almost lost his life in making sure all of the other demigods were safely aboard before sailing south to Dorne where they were received by the Martell's warmly but had to go since it wasn't the promised land in which they had to go and there at the spot where King's landing would stand they met Aegon the Conqueror and of course the rest will be told as the story goes.**

**Criticisms and Praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**

**A Lannister always reviews!**


	18. Chapter 17

_**"What Robert did the whole of Westeros condemned and yet what Rhaegar did is as much as horrifying as to what Paris had done to Menelaus spiriting a bride away from her true beloved"**_

_**-Commentaries on the War of the Usurper, Fulminus Daedalus-Cullus**_

**Chapter 17: Strike hard, strike fast, strike true my Hellenese man  
**

As the participants of the joust began to ready themselves, Ser Hugh was shocked to see Jory Cassel back again this time with his lord, the Lord Protector, Eddard Stark with him was Perseus III Hellenese, the Hand of the King.

"Lord Protector, Lord Hand!" Ser Hugh respectively bowed at the tall lords before him, Lord Perseus III was wearing the traditional Hellenese toga while Lord Stark he wore an outfit fit for someone who lived in the North only that it was lightened to suit the weather.

"You refuse my call did you not Ser Hugh?"

"Forgive me Lord Protector I was busy thinking of what I may do in the tournament" the knight of the Vale said as he bowed again to show his humility, "so you were once a squire of our late friend Jon Arryn how was he before he passed?" Percy asked as Jon Arryn eyed the two lords suspiciously.

"My lords, Lord Jon Arryn was quite an active man when he was alive, the sickness quite unexpected but he was old why my lords?" Ser Hugh asked as Ned began to thought of the last time he had seen the old man, "haven't you had any suspicions or whatever when Jon Arryn took sick and died?" He asked as Ser Hugh thought for an answer in a second, "none that I can say of except that the morning before the fever took him he was still an active man".

"I've been wondering..." Percy began as he looked at Ned who nodded his approval, "why is it that an un-blooded squire like you became an equite when Lord Arryn died?" At such question the knight was taken aback, "are you saying that I poisoned my lord?!" Ser Hugh demanded as Percy raised his hands in a gesture for the knight to calm down, "I'm not saying that you poisoned him ser" the Lord Hand said his voice dangerously calm as Ser Hugh began to regret his words.

"Can you tell me the last places in which my predecessor took then" Percy asked as Hugh then rushed to a nearby mahogany desk and then ripped off a piece of paper at a parchment and with a quick dip at an ink he wrote something and then folded it.

"Here" he gave the paper to the Hand of the King who then gave it to Ned, "just don't tell anybody I fear someone has been watching me all day because of the business that my lord attended that led him to his deathbed.

* * *

Odysseus put on his leg guards as his father, Lord Perseus III entered the tent of the praetorian guards shocked to see his son armed, "what are you doing?" He demanded as his son put on his sword on its sheath and pulled out his hoplon.

"I'm going to join the tournament father" he said in a matter of fact way, Percy sighed as he looked at his son's armor, it was a panoplia, hoplite armor on its chest area was the sigil of Perseid-Heracleid Royal family, trident and lightning bolt crossed together with an eagle and dove facing each figure left and right with wings outstretch as if heralding the trident and lightning bolt, his son then proceeded on putting on his helmet that bears the face of the war god, Ares Mars, terrifying yet truly warlike and beautiful.

"Are you sure about this Odysseus I mean sometimes tournaments end in-"

"I know father, you tell me to see the world before I go to the Wall now that I wanted to see the world you want me to just waste myself around the castle with snakes on my bed sheets particularly that one" the thought of Joffrey made Odysseus wish that he should have challenged the boy to a pankration match and beat him black and blue.

The Lord of Nova Hellas smiled and held his son's hands "go back with your shield or on it" he said as he left the tent. As he sat, Percy found himself beside his friend's children, "Uncle Percy!" Arya greeted him enthusiastically as she gestured for him to seat next to her, "Lord Perseus III" Sansa said with a smile on her face as their eyes met.

"Sansa call me Uncle Percy its not much to ask for isn't it?" he said as Sansa then chuckled at his remark, "of course Uncle Percy!" She said as a shadow passed over them, "quite a match we have Lord Hand" It was the Master of coin, Lord Petyr Baelish, Percy raised an eyebrow at the words "if there are still skillful knights at the realm" he said as Baelish sat at the back next to the two Stark girls.

"Is it true that my mother called you littlefinger?"

"Arya!"

Lord Baelish smiled at the inquiry the young Stark girl brought, "yes your mother called me littlefinger because your Uncle Edmure gave me the name for my small stature" now that he brought it up, Percy looked at Baelish and then found a quiet yet manipulative genius inside a small frame of a man, Arya then turned away disinterested now that her question has been answered.

The joust was the first event in the tournament as Odysseus didn't join the event he stayed on his tent while his father watched the first match, Ser Hugh of the Vale and Ser Gregor 'the mountain' Clegane, as they curtsied in front of the king, Robert then spilled his wine in front of the two, "oh come on just gut each other already!" He shouted and cursed as they put on their helms and went to their respective places.

_This is not a fight_, Percy observes as he looked at the sloppy way the knight of the Vale accepted the lance and how practiced the monster of House Clegane grabbed his, as the flag was waved, Ser Gregor kicked his legs and with a triumphant gallop came the charge, Ser Hugh however sloppily pulled his reigns and tucked his feet that caused the horse to rear before going onward. As they met, The mountain's lance was already downward whereas the knight of the Vale was halfway when they clashed, Ser Hugh then dropped from his high horse a splinter from The mountain's lance deep on his neck.

_Its a slaughter!_, Percy exclaimed as he looked at the mountain and then at Ser Hugh who was struggling as he was being carried by the Silent sisters, he heard Petyr telling Sansa a story about the mountain and his brother, Sandor Clegane, the Hound when the two monsters were just kids who play round their rooms.

Even Ned was shocked as he put a hand on his mouth as if to prevent something from coming out of it, as the field began to be cleared for the next match, "oh look!" Sansa squealed as a knight in pure silver rode towards them, "its Ser Loras Tyrell" she said as the knight crossed many pretty ladies and then stopped at her, with a smile Ser Loras handed Sansa a red rose.

"Oh how beautiful!" She remarked as the knight gave her a bow and then went in front of the king, his opponent was yet again Ser Gregor Clegane who just gave King Robert Baratheon a peek at his face, with a wave of his hand Robert acknowledged their courtesies and they took their posts. Petyr Baelish looked behind him "five barrels of vintage dornish wine that the mountain will defeat the knight of roses!" The man he was yelling at was a very likeness of Robert Baratheon in the King's youth only that he wasn't as muscled as the king at his best.

"Make it ten Lord Baelish!"

"Well then Renly let's see who wins!"

As the flag was waved, Ser Loras spurred his horse and then charged while Ser Gregor kicked his legs and with a full gallop he charged but before he can poise his lance his horse reared and in just a split second of time and the sound of Ser Loras' lance cracking the mountain was knocked off his horse, cheers of applause were heard as the knight of roses jumped off his horse and then with hands in the air greeting the crowd with victorious smile gracing his lips.

"Farce!" Lord Baelish shouted as he looked at the two ladies before them, "the mare that Loras rode had been in heat so usually the stallion would have noticed it and would want to have mate with it".

"SWORD!"

A squire ran with a huge claymore in hand as Gregor whipped it out using just his one hand and holding it in two he brought it down on the horse's neck almost cutting its head off, the crowd gasps as the mountain approached Loras, the knight almost lose his head when Gregor tried for his neck, he dropped on the ground and with his shield raised the knight of roses blocked all of the heavy blows the mountain inflicted, furious, Gregor kicked the man's shield and before he can try for the killing blow he saw his shield parried by his brother, the Hound.

The Hound parried all attacks that the mountain threw at him, Robert seeing that this was above tournament rules, stood up and with a loud voice he bellowed, "STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING!" Sandor in an almost practiced manner knelt before him and dodged a killing blow from his brother, Gregor glaring at Robert saw swords pointed at him.

"Let him be!" The king commanded at his guards as Gregor furiously rushed out of the field, "I owe you my life ser" Loras said looking at the Hound as he let himself be helped up.

"I'm no ser" Sandor said as Loras then raised the Hound's hand up in the air receiving a rain of cheers from the crowd.

* * *

Percy and Ned approached the King's tent and found Robert struggling to fit on his armor, "seven hells haven't I taught you how to fit an armor properly?!" Robert groaned as the squire tried and tried yet failed in fitting the armor on him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to join the melee, can't you see?!" Robert said as he drank another goblet of wine, "Robert I don't think no one would want to hit the King of the Eight kingdoms" Percy said as he gestured at Ned to reason with him, "yes Robert besides you're too fat".

"Percy are you insulting me? And Ned why is it that you're honest with me!" Robert laughed as they joined in, even Lancel his squire couldn't contain his mirth that he chuckled.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" the king said, his voice dangerously low as Lancel shivered in fear, "go get me the breastplate stretcher!" Lancel scrambled as the three laughed at him.

"Robert you shouldn't torture the poor boy!" Percy said in between laughs, "breastplate stretcher eh? How long will he figure it out" Ned said as Robert pulled out a bottle from his table and then drank directly from it, "you can't joust your grace" Ned began as the King looked at him, "Aww damn it Ned I want to hit someone!" He groaned as he put the bottle down.

"Like anyone is going to hit you back" Percy said, "why because I'm the king?!" Both Ned and Percy laughed at the retort, "sure your grace and you're too much old and fat to joust" Percy joked earning another barrage of laughs from the king and the Lord Protector, "come on Robert let the young ones do the jousting for you".

"You think those bloody idiots would let me win?"

"Since you are the king yes"

Robert Baratheon sighed as he filled two glasses of wine, "we're not thirsty" Percy said as he looked at the two of them, "Seven hells Percy, Ned! Do drink! Your king commands it" with a sigh from the two of his friends they took their glasses and drink from it, "so a Lannister eh?" Ned said as Robert groaned at the word, "Aye my wife's idea damn Jon Arryn 'good to have a Lannister as wife' he said, 'better to have her father at our side' he said now look what he'd done now" Robert shook his head at the thought.

After the joust it was now the melee, Odysseus tossed a full ham on the brazier and prayed to the goddess Athena and Nike for wisdom and victory, since there are no knights and squires among the Hellenese, he let one of the members of his father's praetorian guard act like one, he let the man carry his helm, spear and shield as he stepped out of his tent and went to the arena.

"How old is your son by the way Percy?" King Robert asked, looking at the armored youth stepping out to the field, "four and ten your grace" King Robert almost sent his drink to the wrong pipe at the word "four and ten! Seven hells he still hasn't even grown a beard!" Robert coughed out as he regained his breathing in a slow manner.

"And Perseus Magnus Hellenese himself killed a minotaur bare handed in his youth, he was still two and ten then" he said as Robert finally began to realize what kind of parenting the Hellenese do and wished he had done the same to his children.

Odysseus with a smile approached the spot where Myrcella was talking with other of the noble born ladies, as he approached the women began to chatter in a shy manner, he smiled at the princess and then bowed his head.

"Lord Odysseus-!"

"A blessing my princess, that's all I ask before I meet my foe" Odysseus said, his head bowed in a solemn manner as Princess Myrcella looked at the people around her as if expecting something, she turned back her attention at the man in front of her and then smiled "strike hard, strike fast, strike true my Hellenese man" the people cheered and laughed at the response as they recognize the verse of a tavern song famous for describing the children of the gods with a smile and another show of courtesy the Hellenese lordling then went to the spot were Arya Stark was sitting.

"My lady"

"I'm not a lady!"

"Fine! If you will but give me a word?"

"I'll have you for Nymeria's snack"

"All the more I should fight harder" with another roar of laughter Odysseus then stepped in front where his first opponent, Ser Loras Tyrell was waiting with a long sword in hand.

* * *

**Author's note: okay since this is the first time I was writing all about horses I'm pretty much not good with the equestrian type of things, also I made Rhaegar like the parallel of Paris and also Percy Jackson was twelve when he beat the minotaur right?**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**

**A Lannister always reviews**


	19. Chapter 18

_**"Ave Domine tos morghurii tiem salutatii!"  
**_

_**"Hail My lord those who are about to die salute you!"**_

_**-A legionnaire's greeting before a battle**_

**Chapter 18: the hunters, the watchers and the knights  
**

"Remember what I told you back in Winterfell bastard?" Tyrion said as he looked on top of the Wall, "wear my name like a shield and it will never be used against me" Jon said as Tyrion unbuckled his belt, pulled some strings and with a sigh of relief he pissed at the top of the Wall, Gorgo covered her mouth as if to prevent a chuckle coming out in her mouth, "my lady I would allow you just this time to laugh at my cock" the imp said as he fixed his pants up.

"Forgive me my lord" Gorgo said in between chuckles, they all watched the sky beyond the Wall until the sound of a horn was heard. "I'll be damned" Gorgo cursed under her breath, looking atop the Wall with Tyrion and Jon who also noticed the people who are blowing their horns at the wall, "the goddess and her followers are here!" the optio shouted on one of the watchers who scrambled to sound the horn, the loud creaking of the gate was heard as the Hunters of Artemis has already entered Castle Black.

"Goddess?"

"The goddess Artemis yes along with her followers they had just returned from their own ranging" Gorgo said as Tyrion observed the hunters who are entering the Wall, "we should go meet them" Gorgo suggested as she looked at Jon Snow who nodded, "you go first I'll follow you two in a minute" he said as he watched the two of them went for the lift, "Pyp!" Jon shouted, a thin man with huge ears, Pypar, a mummer's boy sentenced to the Wall because he refused to grant sexual favors to a lord.

"Yes Jon"

"Take watch along with Grenn" he said as Pyp yelled making a tall, well-built man stand up at attention, "I'm on it!" Grenn shouted, his sleep interrupted making the two of his friends laugh at him.

"Goddess Artemis" Praetor Marius knelt along with Jeor Mormont, Alliser Thorne still stood as the goddess removed her hood, revealing a beautiful woman, with auburn hair and a slender body to mach her slim face, "It has been a century since I find myself back here in Castle Black, me and my hunters must have ranged the lands beyond the Wall then" she said as her followers began to remove their hoods revealing tall beautiful women.

"I wouldn't dare" Gorgo said at the Imp who was awestruck at the maidens as they prepared their weapons and shields, one in particular greeted one of the Watchmen with a talk about how they handle their weapons and how to improve their grip and fighting skills, "this ladies aren't the common whores or maidens you'll find at brothel or at the rivers Lord Lannister" the legionnaire said as she was greeted by a black haired lady with electric blue eyes, Tyrion knew who that lady was, seeing that she was one of the most intriguing people in Hellenese history, Thalia Grace.

"How's your father doing Gorgo?" The lady asked smiling at her while completely ignoring the imp, "very much fine Lady Thalia he says he wants to celebrate the feast of the goddess Artemis with you and the goddess of the celebration as his guests of honor in Sparti Romae".

"The goddess would be delighted to be invited at the feast dedicated to her" with that said Thalia just turned around and began to talk with her fellow hunters, "they pretty much don't interact with men their oath of celibacy maintains their immortality also ever since the fall of our world the goddess herself decided to maintain the order of the Artemisian hunters" Tyrion noticed the look of envy in the girl's eyes.

"You want to join them" Tyrion observed as Gorgo shook her head, "I'm too better off to become one of them anyway Lord Lannister".

The hunters themselves prepared the food for their welcome, Tyrion's mouth watered at the sight of a nicely cut venison chop drizzled with some sugar and spices, not that he complains that the food of the watch and the legionnaires are bad, its just its always the same bad tasting Black broth, as the imp looked around and eat what is offered to him. The hunters of Artemis themselves are no stranger to flirting and bawdy jokes with the occasional brawls which they seem to be holding pretty well.

"You have a stench of destiny in you" the Imp looked around and found himself in front of the Auburn haired beauty that was the goddess Artemis, "my lady" Tyrion curtsied as the woman, "those eyes will see the world, but in that world that you will see also comes sorrow, look to the east oh Imp of the Lannisters your fate lies there before you can finally go back to this land and call it a home" with a smile the goddess left her appearance shifting or changing into a more regal and refine matron of the establishment.

Ser Alliser Thorne made a remark against the hunters earning a witty response from Phoebe, one of the hunters best trackers which caused a laugh to the hunters and the men of the Night's watch, much to the knight's dismay he went back to his seat and grumbled on how Castle Black became a whorehouse than a castle itself.

"Come now Alliser! You don't have to be so grumpy have a mead its the best Apollonian vintage that you'll ever taste!" Jeor said as he gave the knight a goblet full of mead and let him decide whether to drink it or not, the night passes and Tyrion dreamed that he was on a plain of shadows, there was huge ominous figure before him, it spoke to him in Graecum only that this words and the voice is so ancient.

_So it begins, yet what does a little lame Imp would do against me?_

Huge terrible eyes looked down on him, an evil grin crept on its black face.

_I will be waiting for you Imp and to your friends in the near future!_

Tyrion woke up, breathing hard as he swept aside his sheets and pulled himself down, after his usual morning rituals and a breakfast of the still same and infamous black broth, he had a conversation with the Lord commander Jeor Mormont and Praetor Marius who tried to invite him to stay at the Wall in which he refused in a humorous manner which earned a smile and a laugh from both commanders.

"Will you be going to pass over Winterfell?" Jon asked as he helped the Imp on packing his books on the back of his horse, "I might be why?" Tyrion looked at Jon's eyes and then saw concern, _to his half-brother Bran_, he had to admit it was admirable for a bastard to show concern over their legal born siblings even though they are considered base born.

"The maester said that he can never walk properly again, if only you can do something I'd really much appreciate it" Jon returned the look the Imp gave him, "I'll see what I can do" Tyrion said as he pat his horse and with a nod at Yoren and some of the Watchmen with him they left Castle Black.

* * *

Odysseus took his spear and let his companion put on his shield and helm, "fight well syntrofirii" Iason said as he pat his shoulder, Odysseus nodded and stepped in front as the herald presented them to the crowd.

"Ser Loras Tyrell of Highgarden!"

There were cheers in the crowd as Ser Loras removed his helmet and raised his sword in the air, Odysseus looked at his father who gave him a reassuring smile and then at the crowd who were cheering wildly at them.

"Odysseus Hellenese of Athenai Romae!"

He stepped in front of the herald as crowd cheers, with a confident look at his father and then to the king, Odysseus raised his spear "Ave Regium tos morghurii tiem salutatii!" The cheers become even louder as he returned to his place, Robert turned to Percy probably asking what he said had meant.

Ser Loras' sword was raised high in the air, posing a high guard while Odysseus put on the Spartan guard, his shield locked on and his spear poised to attack like a scorpion ready to sting, with a quick motion the knight of roses tried to slam through his guard but the Hellenese lordling blocked and blocked until Loras made a sideway slash and Odysseus shove his shield on the knight that got him on the wrong footing.

_This is it! _Odysseus began to jab his spear at Loras who made sloppy attempts to block it, the Hellenese lordling tried for an overhand jab but the knight was able to dodge it so he prepared an underhand jab but his spear was caught and with his foot, Loras snapped the point of Odysseus' spear. _Oh well_, Odysseus blocked all the slashing and hacking movements of his opponent until his hand caught the familiar grip of his kopis and with an almost speedy motion he backhandedly whipped it almost catching the knight's neck, he dodged an overhead slash and feigned to stab his feet which caught his opponent outbalance and immediately fell on the ground, he rushed towards the knight and removed his helm and pointed the blade of his sword on his neck.

"I yield!" Ser Loras cried, red faced as he looked at his opponent who removed the blade on his neck and sheathed it, "Odysseus Hellenese wins the first round of the melee!" The herald announced as people cheered. His next opponent was Thoros of Myr, people began to whisper among themselves as the man was a priest of the R'hllor, the red god worshiped by the people in the Free cities, he was also one of the warriors who stormed the walls of Pyke with a flaming sword.

"A child, I'm going to fight a child?!" He thundered as he prepared his sword and set it alight and everyone began to look in awe and terror, well that was all since Odysseus can smell wine on the man's fetid breath, "well good ser I trust you can swing it properly like a child learning to swing a sword" Odysseus prepared his kopis and with a charge, their shields slam on it each other swords tried to find its ways on their armor until the Hellenese lordling broke the flaming sword with one sweep of his kopis but Thoros was not one without a fight, the warrior priest slammed his head on his opponent and before Odysseus knew it he was already on the ground with a knife on his throat.

"Remittio! I yield!" He cried out as the man pulled back his knife and then helped him up, "you're a good fighter for a child" he said as he shook his hand, "you are great fighter for a drunk" there were laughs among the two as the herald announced that it Thoros of Myr who won the second round of the melee.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Myrcella asked as she watched him getting bandaged on the head by the cohort surgeon, "nothing that can kill me but can give me a lot of pain" Odysseus asked as he looked at the surgeon who gave him a glass of ambrosia and a spoon of nectar, "thanks Cassius".

"Just don't juggle your head around" Cassius the surgeon said as he left the tent, "Tommen would want to talk with you" Myrcella began as Odysseus took his nectar and drink his ambrosia, it made him feel warm and renewed for some time, the pain on his head began to fade away as he finished it, "well I would be honored Princess Myrcella".

"Just Myrcella I mean we've been talking around the Red keep for so long that I think courtesies are never needed, you are my friend so please call me Myrcella" Odysseus sighed as he looked out of the tent and then saw that the mountain had defeated Ser Beric Dondarrion and Ser Kleppr of Seagard was defeated by the knight of flowers, it was going to be his next match again, he stood up and then called in one of his companions who began to fit his armor and helmet, he proceeded outside but was stopped by the princess who handed him her kerchief.

"Have this for good luck"

"Of course" with a bow he left the tent.

* * *

**Author's note: I have to wonder how will I kill Percy and Ned with this?! Also I think I have to spoil you all on who is the main antagonist of the whole story its Chaos, the primordial being.**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated**

**Miko 56**

**A Lannister always leaves a review!**


	20. Chapter 19

_**"And the Starks never accepting the grant of the Stony shores and the Rills to the Hellenese waged a bloody and silent war against them until the campaign of the Targaryens against Dorne, wherein great enemies became good friends because of the equal amount of respect and rivalry between the two houses"**_

_**-Maester Delvin, the history of Nova Hellas and its people**_

**Chapter 19: of cripples, bastards and broken things (part 1)  
**

It was three days until Tyrion find himself back in Winterfell, as he climbed off his horse he was greeted by hostile looks among soldiers and the peasants around them, _a bad morning perhaps? _The Imp thought as he looked at the two pieces of papers that he would present to Bran Stark, taking a deep breath he went to the keep.

"How's Bran?" Themistocles asked as he sat on one of the chairs next to Robb while eating a venison that was hunted by his host for the guests, "he's fine but the maester said he will never walk again without a cane" Robb sadly said.

"I don't think so" a voice announced as the two looked up to see Tyrion entering the premises, "mind if I ask for a little bit of northern hospitality boy?" Tyrion looking a bit taller on the way he talks and walks.

"You are not welcome here" Robb hissed as Grey Wind his direwolf growled and approached the imp, almost making the Imp back away in fright of the huge creature, "to me!" Robb yelled at the beast who stared at Tyrion and sniffed then made a last growl at him before going to his master, "what do you want?" Tyrion ignored him and turned his attention to Themistocles.

"So the tradition of visits still lives" he said as Themistocles brushed his toga as if to drive something away from him, "I'm only visiting Bran and see to it that he is well" the heir of Acropolis said.

Tyrion almost forgot about Bran, good thing that the child of the gods reminded him of his objective in passing by Winterfell, "I wish to see your brother Bran Stark it is urgent" Robb was taken aback, "Bran is resting and what do you want with him anyway?" The heir of Winterfell demanded as Tyrion looked at him in the eye "you are not a lord yet _boy_" putting a stress on the word boy that Robb just glared at Tyrion.

"I am the lord of Winterfell at my father's stead" Robb said as he stood up from his chair only to have Themistocles stop him before he can do something foolish.

"Theon get Bran" Themistocles said as he looked at the Greyjoy who nodded and went to the quarters, "Robb better to hear the Imp before you spill some blood on your own halls" looking at Tyrion who returned his stare with a nod of respect, "yes better hear me out when your brother is here rather than let your pets..." He looked at one of the direwolf who arrived, with him was a boy of the same age as Myrcella, Rickon Stark, the wolf tried for the Imp but was stopped by a word from the boy.

"Shaggydog to me!" Rickon called as the direwolf glared and snarled at Tyrion before returning to his master, "quite a welcome I expect" Tyrion observed as Bran came down with a cane and with a dimwitted man assisting him, escorting him was his direwolf, a handsome brown direwolf almost as large as a grown man if standing.

"Hello Bran!" Tyrion greeted as Bran tried to walk towards him but only to need the assistance of the dimwit with him. "Hodor?" The man said, concern in his eyes "it's fine Hodor" Bran said as Tyrion approached him, sympathy on his eyes, "does he have any memory of anything that happened to him?" He asked looking at Maester Luwin who shook his head, "he has no memory of what happened when he fell from the tower" Tyrion then approached the boy.

"Tell me Bran do you want to ride and walk without that cane?"

"I did want to ride and to walk without this"

"The boy has lost the use of his left leg" Maester Luwin said, at this words it was Themistocles who stood up, "apparently he still can walk without the cane Maester" looking at Tyrion who nodded "I see that you've been reading most of our transcripts on surgery and medicine Imp" he said as Tyrion looked at the castle Maester, "with the right horse, the right saddle and this thing the Hellenese called a brace even a cripple with no use of both of his legs can walk".

"I'm not a cripple" Bran said, "then I'm not a dwarf! My father would have been so happy if I were" Tyrion retorted as he handed a scroll to Bran and another to Themistocles.

"I'll make sure our surgeon will have it for Bran this week"

"A yearling would make do, train the horse to respond to the boy's voice as well as to the reins" Tyrion said looking at Bran with a smile he added, "there you'll be as tall enough when you can ride again" this caused the crippled prince to smile in return.

"Is this a trick? Why are you helping my brother?" Robb demanded as the Imp sighed still looking at the young Stark before him, "I have a soft spot for cripples, bastards and broken things" Robb took the answer as somewhat acceptable, "I thank you for this the hospitality of Winterfell is yours" he said, gratefully as Tyrion just waved his hand like it was something he hated, "oh spare me from your false courtesies Lord Stark" he said as he went for the door but then looked back, "I'd rather prefer to go to a brothel and spend the night there".

Themistocles catch up on the Imp as he was going for the brothel, "Lord Lannister!" He called out as the Imp turned his attention to him, "oh Lord Hellenese what makes you chase after me" with a smile Themistocles pulled out a medallion holding the symbol of the owl of Athena Minerva, "it is a pass for the symposia of philosophers, orators, surgeon and even Maester in the eight kingdoms I'm sure you'd be welcomed amongst them" he explained as Tyrion looked at the medallion and then at Themistocles "I am truly honored to be able to attend such event" Tyrion gratefully thanked him as he put the medallion on his pocket, _perhaps I had to travel back to Athenai Romae_, Tyrion thought as he entered the brothel.

* * *

Ser Meryn Trant slammed his mace at Odysseus shield making the Hellenese lordling buckle and back away making the knight try to knock him over with an underhand swipe which his opponent dodged for the love of his life, as Ser Meryn made flurries of swipes and smash their eyes met and he noticed that there was that predatory glint on his opponent's eyes as if he was just playing with him.

_Don't you fuck with me brat!_ Meryn glared at the child who didn't waver as he began to crash his mace down only to be bashed by Odysseus' shield and had himself on the defensive when his once defensive opponent made an onslaught of slashes, jabs and hacks.

Arya observed her friend as he made unorthodox moves, they were unlike the water dance that made use of parries and pierce, his instead is a series of hacks, slashes and jabs, it was like a storm, a hurricane, only that this hurricane is fighting systematically. To everyone's surprise the Hellenese lordling broke his opponent's shield and before Ser Meryn could make double grip on his mace, Odysseus' sword was already on his throat but the knight was one for tricks as he stepped on Odysseus' foot making him lose his balance and a punch came that hit his face guard, the praetorian guards who were watching the melee began to shout "exasperetii!" Odysseus recovered and when Ser Meryn charged he slammed his head on the latter making the man back away and before he knew it the Hellenese lordling slammed the flat of his sword on his stomach and then with one quick motion he crashed his hilt on Ser Meryn's face.

Cheers roared as Odysseus raised his hand in the air while the herald proclaimed him victor. The tournament ended with a feast set up by the king himself, his father found himself being complimented by his colleagues who wished they had a son the same as he was, "I really like the way you fight on the tournament Ser Odysseus..." Tommen said as they pick their food on a table set in the middle as serving men and women brought more and more food for the guests.

"So is it true that in Nova Hellas women fight as well as men?" Tommen asked as they seat next to each other, "yes dear brother people in Nova Hellas are so barbaric that women there forget their place" came the voice of Joffrey as he sat next to his siblings in the right of Myrcella, Odysseus sighed as he looked at Tommen and then at Joffrey, two different sides of the coin, one is a pompous brat the other an innocent child unknown to the ways of the world.

As the feast moves on the youngest prince of King's Landing asked him to teach him how to tame an eagle which Odysseus gladly accepted. As the feast go on, he went towards the balcony and then found Arya looking at the moon along with Nymeria, she wore a southern style of dress, too proper for a child of nobility yet comfortable for someone in the south, her hair was wore down which caused Odysseus to chuckle.

"What's funny?!"

"Nothing you really look like a lady in that dress!"

"Nymeria!"

"Hey wait!"

* * *

While the lords and ladies feast, Artemisia scanned the surroundings of the gazebo in the gardens, _He was supposed to be here_, she thought as she looked at the bright lights the Red keep was producing.

"You do know I keep my words" she turned around and then found Varys, "Lord Varys" she curtsied as the Master of Whisperers just looked at the Red keep, "tell me what did you find?" Varys said in a bored tone that Artemisia wondered if the man was in anyway interested to what she has to say.

"Lannister troops has been moving inside the city" she said as she brushed her skirts and handed two notes to Varys, "I pickpocket one of the Queen's handmaidens the content shows a letter to Jaime Lannister and to one of the captains of the Lannister troops moving, a fishy one those siblings".

"Yes, yes they are a fishy one" Varys said as he left the sicaria to her own devices, Artemisia sighed "what in Hecate's blessed name did I find myself into?" She left the gazebo to join the feast.

After the night she went back to their safehouse and then found Durius who was talking to one of his agents, his thoughts grim, "what's the matter?" She asked as her handler gave her a note, "send a message to the Spider..." as she accepted the note and went for the door.

"Artemisia"

"What?"

Their eyes met as Durius took a deep breath and said "this seems to be much more large and dangerous than we imagined".

* * *

**Author's note: okay as you noticed the updates have been slow, because of many things, one is that I had to enroll for the second sem and two I'm editing the story for my dear good life. **

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**

**A Lannister always reviews!**


	21. Chapter 20

_**"Man know thyself and thou shall know the will of the gods"**_

_**-Inscriptions on the Temple of the Oracle of Delphi**_

**Chapter 20: of cripples, bastards and broken thing (part 2)**

It has been a month since they left Pentos, a week after the marriage of Daenerys to Khal Drogo and judging from the way the Khal and his Khaleesi grew closer everyday it seems the marriage is working on its own, it has been an uneventful times for a sellsword, one would have wished for one good bandit raid.

Zenobios looked at the sword the Dothraki showed to him, "an arakh is a good weapon for cleaving and the fact that there's no armor on this lands and that you Dothraki are natural horseman this seems to be a suitable weapon..." Jorah said in Dothraki as Rakharo, one of the bodyguard's of Daenerys discussed about combat and warfare, "but of course I prefer what I have" he drew his sword and let the horseman observe.

"But its too long and seems to be uncomfortable for fighting man-near-man" at this words, Zenobios showed his kopis and gladius, Jorah sighed at his friend's gesture of showing off.

"And so this is where my friend's expertise goes" he said, Zenobios chuckled as he threw a wineskin on Jorah, "just drink your fill of this wine" he said as the man of Bear Island just catch it and had his fill.

"Well if your opponent is armored of course you'd prefer a longsword but since you said that its not comfortable for close quarters I might as well say that a kopis and gladius are the perfect ones for the job" the Hellenese said in a heavy accented Dothraki.

"This is too shabby" Rakharo said as he looked at the blades the man presented to him, "well most Hellenese would often say that if you are angry to your enemy gut them up close and personal" Jorah said as he drank for the second time and then handed the wineskin to Zenobios who laughed, "that was often the thought of our people as to why we used this swords".

As they talk around the fire, Irri, one of the maidservants of Daenerys, "the Khaleesi asks of you Jorah the Andal and Zenobees the Hellenese" she said as Rakharo just waved his hand dismissively.

"Can't you see that we are talking woman?"

"The Khaleesi is having a baby" there was silence as the fire continued to cackle and hiss, "she said that she wants to talk with the two of you immediately".

* * *

"Gods above!" Gorgo swore as she observed one of the new arrivals in Castle Black, it has been four days since the departure of Tyrion and four days since the arrival of the hunters, as such five cohorts of her legion and the hunters decided to go with their annual military exercises outside of Castle Black leaving her cohort to train along the Watch. She had never seen worse than all the thieves, murderers and rapists than one of the newly arrivals, the man was a burly, fat person who would often cringe and shy away at a slightest stimuli.

"What's the matter Gorgo?" Jon asked as he looked at the gates of Castle Black and then noticed the new recruits, "fancy someone?" Gorgo shoved him away as he gave out a laugh.

"That craven over there" she indicated at one of the new recruits, "that man shouldn't even be here" she stretched her arms and legs almost revealing most of her skin inside her armor that make Grenn and Pyp lean to see more.

"Pervs" she muttered as she left them to join her comrades, Jon looked at the two of his friends who looked away, "come on lets just see if you've improved with your swords" he said as they followed him towards the training grounds.

"So what do we have here?!" Ser Alliser Thorne looked at the recruits and brought his stare down at the fat recruit, "looks like they ran out of thieves so they sent us a fat one!" He looked at Jon who was training with Rast, Grenn and Pyp, "go on train with them" he said gesturing to the four.

"My name is Samwell Tarly from Hornhill and I've come to take the black" the man shyly said as he shifted uneasily at the four who were looking at him like he was some sort of an oddity.

"You want to take the black puddin'!" Rast mocked earning a laugh from Pyp and Grenn as Ser Alliser sighed, "you look worse when you arrived here" he said as he gestured the rapist to test the man's mettle.

Rast screamed as he raised his sword making Sam cower and when it hit him he fell down like a sack of potatoes, "stop!" He pleaded, "I yield!" Ser Alliser shook his head in the act.

"They've ran out of poachers and thieves in the south, now in desperation they send us pigs in the Wall, now tell me Lord of Ham is furs and velvets your preference of armor?" He looked at Rast and said "hit him till he finds his feet" Rast did so slamming his practice sword down at the fat man.

"Stop it! He yielded!"

Rast stopped hitting Sam, Ser Alliser spit in disgust at the bastard, "so the bastard's in love" he mocked as he looked at him and then at the three, "okay everyone since Lord Snow wants to play with his lady love anyone who get past him will get a good food from our cooks or a kiss from that Hellenese wench!" Ser Alliser said just to encourage them into charging at Jon.

"Like in Tartarus I'd agree with that" Gorgo said as she drew her practice gladius and stood with him, "come on bastard you wanna see me make out with this creeps or lets just beat their sorry asses" Jon looked at Pyp and Grenn.

"Are you sure about this?" He said his eyes meeting those of his two friends who just shrugged, he sighed and before he can react to Rast attacking him it was Gorgo who took care with him, delivering a straight kick on the stomach before slamming the pommel of her gladius on his head giving him a good day sleep, Jon parried Grenn and Pyp then in a quick motion hit them simultaneously before they could make a slash and a stab.

The master of arms grudgingly looked at the mess the two made, "you two can clean the armory that's all you lot are good for anyway" he said as he turned his back on them.

"No" Gorgo growled as Ser Alliser turned around shock and angry.

"What did you say?"

"I said no unless you want Praetor Marius and the Old Bear to hear of this I'd suggest you stop being such a whiny ass" there were a couple of laughs among Grenn and Pyp as Ser Alliser glared at her, "why you woman-!" He screamed as he drew his sword.

"Stop that!" A smooth old voice cried out, It was Maester Aemon blind as he was he knew when something was happening around him, "you three if you may go to my tower" he ordered while waiting for Ser Alliser to say something but finding none he went back to where he was walking to, all it took was for the master of arms to give them one final glare before setting off.

"I-I just wanted to thank you, you can call me Sam" the four looked at him like he was a letter misplaced in a word. "Why didn't you fight back?" Jon demanded, "yeah it would have been easier if you just flail wildly" Gorgo added as Pyp laughed, "yeah that would even make Ser Alliser admire you than this stupid runt!" He gestured at Grenn who shoved him off.

"Oh shut up Pyp!"

"Why can't handle the truth?!"

"You son of a bitch you're asking for it!" They both ran off chasing each other as Sam looked at Gorgo and then Jon.

"I wanted to but I can't because...I'm a...craven" he said the words like it was a curse something that he shouldn't have been, Gorgo looked at Jon and mouthed _"told you"_.

"Are you three will just stand around or will you go and walk me to my tower?" The crisp yet loud voice of Maester Aemon said, the wind then blows hard, unusual for a summer breeze.

* * *

"Ned" Eddard was surprised at the sight of his wife as he looked at Petyr, with a glare he took one step and pulled Littlefinger by the collar and raised him off the ground, "What is the meaning of this?!" He growled as Percy and Catelyn stopped him before he can try to break Petyr's neck.

"Stop it Ned!"

"Ned control yourself"

Eddard Stark relaxed for a bit as Petyr breath in relief, "Cat told me that someone tried to kill your son with this" he said as he showed Ned the Valyrian steel dagger that Cat recovered from the body of Bran's would be assassin, "this is a dagger that I personally owned but I lost it on a bet against Tyrion Lannister" he said turning to Catelyn.

"So you're saying the Lannisters plot to kill my son why?" Ned asked as Petyr gave him a smile.

"Of course you already know it Lord Stark"

"Cersei's children aren't of Robert's seed" Percy finished for Ned, the littlefinger smiled even brighter as he looked at Percy, "yes Lord Hand I've also suspected it for long but I never spoke of it since I don't want to end like Jon Arryn" he said, letting the thought sink in to the air.

"Anyways I must part and go back to Winterfell before someone would grow suspicious of my disappearance" she said as she went down of the brothel with Ned following her.

"It seems I am wrong in distrusting you Lord Baelish" Perseus III said as he looked at Ned and Cat saying their parting words, Petyr shook his head, "no Lord Hellenese..." Percy turned to the littlefinger who grinned at me.

"Why so?"

"Distrusting me is the right thing you did ever since you placed that pin in your breast"

* * *

Nestor looked at one of the weapons that were being placed on his ships, Dragon mouth, as the cyclopes called it is a metal cylindrical object which is as long as a common feasting table it has a mouth the size of an ale barrel, "the Dragon mouth is used to launch Greek fire over the enemy so of course use it only when you're besieging a castle..." Archimedes IV explained on how to load the weapon, how to put a clay pot of Greek fire in it and how to slam a mallet on its hammer so us to spring the the pot of Greek fire even giving an accurate detail of the speed and its area of explosion.

"Why are you letting me use this?" Nestor asked as Archimedes IV stopped in mid-sentence on how to prevent any accidents on using the Dragon mouth.

With a sigh the Lord of Nova Syracuse said "the Ironborn has been a problem to us Hellenese for almost three centuries ever since we arrived here in Westeros, raiding and pillaging our coasts that I wondered if they ever get tired in pursuing that so called Iron price of theirs we had requested so many times from the senate to get rid of the Ironborn but all they do was send legions and fleets over the island not that we complain but its already so much that I want you to remind the Ironborn and the senate that this is our sea, Mare Nostrum..." he said while looking over the sea.

"But of course I wanted to rub this issue to the senate and even though we would have ourselves flayed literally I guess it'll be the sweetest revenge on them" Archimedes IV said as he chuckled only to have seizure of coughs and a spat of phlegm, "are you alright?" Nestor asked as he shifted from his armor and tried to help the descendant of Leo Valdez.

"I'm fine good Nestor" Archimedes IV said as he shivered on the strong wind that blew, "just caught up with a bad weather".

* * *

**Author's note: okay I feel like I want to edit the lot of this but anyway do tell me about the character interaction, advice me or anything if not I'm looking for Beta readers since its hard. Okay again I want to remind everyone that the whole of House Hellenese is not actually the original demigods but their descendants.**

**Miko 835**

**A Lannister always reviews!**


	22. Chapter 21

_**"To be loved by the people you rule, take a plow and farm with the farmers"**_

_**-A Ruler's ethics, Quintilus Kahale-Dacius**_

**Chapter 21: of cripples, bastards and broken things (part 3)**

"Easy now Tommen" Odysseus said as the prince looked at the eagle and tried to hand it a piece of meat only for the creature to turn hostile and try to attack the prince.

"Okay, okay" Odysseus then gently covered the eagle's eyes with a leather hood, turning around to Tommen he said "my prince often times if you want eagles to respect you, you must look directly into its eyes while offering the food" Tommen scratched the back of his head.

"Why Lord Odysseus?" He asked as the Hellenese lordling then gave him another piece of meat.

"It shows that you're not afraid of it and that you understand the eagle" he said as he removed the hood and letting Tommen try again once more, Myrcella smiled as she watched her brother stare at the eagle while handing the chunk of meat to it, in a split second the bird took a quick peck at the chunk, "good my prince" while the prince admires the eagle as it eats everything he hands it, Odysseus then put a leather glove on his hand and put the hood on the eagle.

"Lord Od-"

"Stand up Prince Tommen we'll see the eagle fly!" He said as he placed the eagle on Tommen's gloved hand, with Myrcella following them Odysseus took them to the open ground overlooking the Narrow sea. "Just remove the string connecting you and the eagle and then..." with a bump on the prince's hand, the creature flew much to the wonder of the prince.

As they play around Joffrey and Cersei were watching them, "I don't like them..." Joffrey said as he and Cersei went back and sat at a table near the veranda of the Red Keep, "...the Northmen and the Hellenese" Cersei sighed at his son's remark.

"But you had to be nice to them" Cersei said, Joffrey stood up.

"We had given them too much power, they consider themselves our equals..." Cersei watched her son as he rant about the Northmen and the Hellenese with their strange customs and habits.

"Then what would you want to do with them when you become King?" Cersei asked feeling amused that her son is acting like he was already King. "I would double their taxes, I would make an edict telling the Hellenese to abandon their gods and worship the seven and that they and the North would provide the Royal Army ten thousand men each year and that the Hellenese women shouldn't do what men should do" Joffrey finished, imagining how better Westeros could be if he were to seat in the Iron throne.

"I'd doubt the Hellenese would agree with your edict of abandoning their ways they are a proud people..." Cersei said as she drink wine from her goblet, "...and the Northmen are too stubborn, do tell why do you want a Royal Army?" She asked as her son pulled out a grape and then popped it on his mouth.

"Why is it that our armies are so divided?" Joffrey said putting an emphasis on the word divided, "its primitive no better than the hill tribes, we should have a standing army loyal to the crown" Cersei nod her head at the thought of a Royal Army marching on the fields of Westeros.

"Then what if the Hellenese and the Northmen rebelled?"

"I would destroy Winterfell and Athenai Romae, install someone loyal as warden of the North and lay waste to all of Nova Hellas so once again it will become a part of the North" the heir to the Iron throne answered, looking at a Hellenese mosaic, a dramatization of Perseus I Magnus Hellenese stretching his hand at the land given to them by Aegon I Targaryen, Joffrey wondered why did the Targaryen king gave land to charlatans who claim themselves as children of mysterious gods from whatever land they came from.

"I'd doubt that" Cersei muttered as her son turn around, "how so?" Joffrey asked as she lean down, "you think the Northmen and the Hellenese they provided to you would fight their brothers just because you asked them?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't ask them I'm ordering them because I am their king" Joffrey said looking at his mother sighing at his reason.

"You can't defeat the North and Nova Hellas, the Hellenese would rather dig a deep grave for them and their enemies to bury themselves in, the Northmen are too stubborn to the point that even their dead would fight you" Cersei stood up and then cupped her son's face, "a king knows when to reserve his strength and when to destroy their enemies".

Joffrey smiled as Cersei's hands fall from her sides, "so you believe me then that the North and Nova Hellas are our enemies?" Cersei smiled as she kissed her son on the forehead.

"Anyone who isn't us is against us"

* * *

Lord Baelish and Lord Perseus III discussed matters concerning on how to further spend the realm's coin, the littlefinger tried to make the Hellenese lord in supporting one of the Lannister venture on a diamond mine that was found on the southern borders of the Westerlands and the Riverlands, Lord Baelish wanted the Hand's approval and a large amount of coin as investment that shows that King's Landing is interested in the venture, the Hand however wasn't convinced about the mine and wanted to appropriate the funds to a building of the first bathhouse and aqueduct in King's Landing and also the improvement of the city watch and the capital's infrastructure in which the Master of coin said to be as wasting the money over a miser's bargain, in which the Hand retorted that the littlefinger's idea is a search for fool's gold.

Robert however was ignoring the two as they bicker about how to spend the realm's coin, not that he care but because he was already getting annoyed at the Master of the coin's mention of his in-laws and how every idea of theirs is what he claims to be a good choice.

"Leave us" Robert said as Lord Baelish and Percy stopped arguing at what to do with what could be the realm's coin or lack thereof.

"But your grace the appropriation of the funds-"

"I need to speak with my Hand alone Baelish" the king said with all authority the Master of coin had to sigh and bowed respectfully at the Hand and the king before leaving the Tower of the Hand.

"That was not good for dismissing the master of the coin when there is that 'urgent' business from the Lannisters" Percy said as he stood up careful not to trip over his toga.

"What's with the bathhouse and the aqueduct like the people of this city needed a bath?!" Robert Baratheon laughed as he filled his ever present goblet with a rare vintage of Tarantine peach wine, the Hellenese created the rarest of vintage in all of Westeros, Perseus III laughed as he filled his goblet too and then gave the King a toast.

"Well it looks like it..." he said as he looked beyond the tower of the Hand, "with your approval I can let my legionnaires to create an aqueduct and the bathhouse in just a year or two" he took a sip from his wine as his eyes stared back at Robert, "you know what I've noticed on this city?" He asked as his friend the king finished his wine at one gulp.

"What about the city?"

Percy sighed "inside this city you can always see violence like its everyday business, a bathhouse would be a good start for public order since people would have been busy washing each other's backs than slipping a knife at their ribs" he said as Robert thought about it for a moment, he looked at his Hand.

"Seems a pretty good idea but I doubt the faith would allow it" now it was one of the situations that most Hellenese face in King's Landing. The faith of the seven feared the Hellenese gods since they directly interact with their worshipers, unlike the seven who wouldn't even talk to their priests much less impregnate a young maiden.

"Well now I know why I decided to take you out of Nova Hellas Percy but I sent the littlefinger out because of some reasons" Robert said as he put his goblet at the table.

"Is that so your grace?" His Hand said, uninterested on his wine now.

"Come off it Percy we're talking alone" Robert said as he sat on the chair next to the Hand's table. "Fucking Lannisters when they hold you down to your throat there's no escaping" the King sighed as he looked at Percy "unless what I've heard that the Hellenese themselves had connections with the Iron Bank and even built their own bank" storm blue eyes and sea green eyes continued to stare at each other.

"Robert if you think that I can just request the senate to shoulder the crown's debts I don't think that-"

"Fuck your senators Percy! Seven hells your their lord you have the final say. I always wondered why you needed that kind of rabble to help you decide with the matters of your lands" Robert sighed as he took another goblet and swallowed down his wine, "anyways yes I want your house to shoulder the crown's debts but of course I'll offer the hand of my daughter Myrcella to your son Odysseus they seem pretty close and I would have a better claim on the throne because of your godly blood" the king said as he considered the plan like it was a good idea.

"Robert, Myrcella is too young and my son is going to take the black" Percy reasoned as the King sighed and pat his shoulder.

"I know Percy that you don't want your son to take the black, that would have been a good choice for Ned too but since Jon was his bastard and his dear lady wife wouldn't allow a bastard in my court he had no choice, also didn't I heard that most Hellenese married at a young age?" Percy looked at Robert and then sighed.

"That tradition was already thrown out of the window by the senate after the Great council and my father was the last person to be married at such a young age" Percy said as he took his goblet and then filled it with wine.

"Yeah I imagined how a poor match your father and your mother made" Robert said as he let Percy filled him his goblet, "still Percy for the good of the realm, I want you to talk to your son and ask him to become my good son as long as you know it even though Joffrey will marry Ned's daughter I still don't trust my son with his mother hovering over him" it was something that Percy didn't expect to the king, yes Robert had asked Ned to marry off his daughter to his son so to join their houses as they once planned when Lyanna was alive, now he was asking the Hellenese lord to marry off his son to the king's daughter.

Of course such move would put his House into a much powerful circle of power, not that Percy wanted them but he knew his House was better than that and also taking such a bold move would risk him and Ned fully playing into the hands of the Queen and all he had to do is to make sure it doesn't happen.

* * *

The roar of the senate was enough to make Hannibal wish that his brother was here, in front of the senate was the lord of Nova Syracuse and a representative from the Iron Islands.

"The Iron Islands will not tolerate such attack from our territory!" The representative shouted at the senate as Archimedes IV glared at him.

"Even if you were the first one to draw your swords?!" The lord of Nova Syracuse shouted back. Old man he might be he still knows how to raise his voice.

"Dominus minor Archimedes IV we all know that you've been wanting war with the Iron Islands just to sate that fervor you'd inherited to the goddess Bellona" one of the senators pointed out, Senator Vertumnus Callixos, before the participation of House Hellenese against the Greyjoy rebellion it was Vertumnus who asked the senate to support the Iron born despite what happened at Blazewater bay where a thousands of innocents died when the Iron fleet had attacked a Hellenese transport ship.

_Whatever his reasons in supporting them he must have been getting something back_, Hannibal thought as he looked at the man as he continued pointing out the facts as to why Lord Archimedes IV would want to attack the Iron Islands, he began to remind the senators about the time when the Iron fleet almost razed Nova Syracuse and the senate refusing aid to the survivors of the city.

"And what do you get to this Iron bastards if ever they destroyed our cities Vertumnus!?" Archimedes IV growled as senators began to spring up from their seats taking sides and shouting at each other.

"Ay! Ay! Silence you lot!" Hannibal slammed his fist on his seat as the senators return to order, "Dominus minor Archimedes IV are you accusing Senator Vertumnus of treason?"

"Sic Domine, why else would he defend the Iron Islands with such zeal if not he receives something in return" the Lord of Nova Syracuse glared at the emissary of the Iron Islands, "what did your bastard of a King promised to this scum? Gold? Women? Lordship? Speak you Ironborn worm!" The emissary looked at Senator Vertumnus and then at Archimedes IV, his face turning pale as senators began to roar their disagreements and sentiments at the case.

"Look Dominus minor you surely cannot turn this around on me!"

"I can and I will!" Archimedes IV shouts as the two began to call for the senate's attention at their reasons.

"That is enough!" Hannibal cut off, _Themistocles is good at this things_, he thought looking at the two men, _gods help me_, he cried out as he rubbed his forehead.

"The Iron Islands must pay for the damages it wreak on the Nova Syracusan shores..." He began as he looked at Archimedes IV and Vertumnus, "...if they do not we shall allow Admiral Nestor and Strategos Eurydice to rain havoc on the Iron Islands until they had once again pacified it in the name of the King in the Iron throne" he looked at Archimedes IV who grudgingly nods and at Vertumnus who was still angry at being accused.

"But my lord-!" The emissary tried to reason once more only to be glared by the acting Lord of Nova Hellas.

"We shall speak again once you'd fulfilled the terms we presented"

* * *

Ned looked at the letter before him, _by the gods, the old, the new and the Olympians_, his grey eyes met the raven who bear it.

"She's done it" Ned muttered under his breath as he began to pray for his wife who had captured the Imp at the crossroads inn, it wasn't long till Jory rushed inside, his face grim.

"My lord Lady Arya-"

Ned stood at the mention of his daughter's name, "what happened to my daughter?!" He demanded as Jory straightened himself up.

"She was lost in the city my lord but-" Ned rushed out of his room and outside of the palace where he saw his daughter.

"Father!"

"Arya!"

Nymeria barks as she tackled her owner, following her was Odysseus who was smiling and walking along with Tommen, "Lord Eddard Stark we found your daughter on the cobbler's square as we decided to walk Nymeria as her owner had wanted since she was busy with her dancing lessons" Odysseus began as Ned stood up and looked at his friend's son.

"Thank you for bringing her safe" he said as he ruffled Tommen's hair and then sadly looked at him, _the boy would make a good king_, he thought as he looked at his daughter who was now playing with her pet along with Tommen and Odysseus who were laughing and jesting as the direwolf wrestled with her owner.

* * *

**Author's note: okay sorry if I updated too long I was a bit busy at school, also I'm having an internal conflict guys like if I make Odysseus travel at the Night's watch caravan, it would open the 'Yoren would live' plan and if I make Odysseus travel with Beric Dondarrion on the founding of the Brotherhood without banners then it'll open the 'King Gendry' plan and also I plan on cancelling the Red wedding arc since if I did so I will be forced to kill of Alexandria and a couple of characters which left me on conflicting opinions with myself.**

**Damn that is something!**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**

**A Lannister always reviews!**


	23. Chapter 22

_**"I have many things to regret, many things to burden myself such is the horror of ruling"**_

_**-Perseus I Magnus Hellenese at the crucifixion of Octavian**_

**Chapter 22: On the judgement of sins and grievances**

As Zenobios and Jorah went to the tent, there was the sounds of a shout, a crash and a whimper, looking at each other they rushed inside to find Viserys trying to hurt Daenerys, not wanting the scene to become far more violent Zenobios pulled the beggar king away from his sister.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Viserys glared at Zenobios as he shoved his hands away from him.

"Your grace your sister is pregnant and-"

"I don't care if she's pregnant! I don't want you telling me what to do!" Viserys cut him off and tried to reach for his sister only to have Jorah standing in front of Dany, "out of my way you sellsword!" He hissed as the Mormont just stood unmoving.

"Here I stand, _your grace_" Jorah said his eyes looking directly into the beggar king who took one last look at Daenerys, "take another step your grace and we shall make sure your hand will depart from your arm the next second" to make true of the threat Jorah looked at Zenobios who lifted his gladius from its sheath. Viserys looked from Jorah and then to Zenobios, anger evident from his eyes but couldn't do anything, with one last look at Dany he stormed off the curtains of the Khaleesi's tent.

"Thank you Ser Jorah, Ser Zenobios"

Zenobios looked at her and then was reminded of one of the daughters of Balon Greyjoy, he paled as he remembered nine years before he went into self exile out of a want for redemption.

**_Nine years ago, the fall of Pyke_**

_The Legio XIX Ferrata stormed through the gates of the city of the Ironborn as the Classis XII Neptunus blockaded the port allowing no chances of escape for the Ironborn, they didn't allowed the Starks, the Baratheons and the Lannister inside the city, this would be a Hellenese killing ground, as legionnaires mercilessly tore down children from their mothers and toss them to the walls, as they beat down men to death, as they slaughter any soldiers that come their way. __It was justice for what they have done, the blood that flows in Blazewater bay had demanded their due._

_He watched as his brothers Themistocles and Hannibal kicked open the doors of the city keep, cutting down the guards that come their way until all that's left were the 'King of the Iron Islands' and his family._

_"Sanguinem tro eni"_

Blood for blood, _Zenobios heard his brother Themistocles said as their father watch him fight against Victarion Greyjoy with more ferocity than a wolf which ended with Victarion's throat slit and lie bleeding to death, Euron had left the survivors of the battle of Seagard had said so they turn their attention to Balon's children instead, his eldest son didn't put up a fight on Themistocles as he tried to beg for his mercy, Balon was forced to look as Hannibal slit his throat, his second met the same fate in the eldest child of Perseus III then came one of Balon's daughters, the first Zenobios stabbed in the heart so as to give it a quick death, the second cursed and spat at Zenobios as her fate closes to her, the third was gone along with the last of the male lineage, with one last look at the broken King he looked around the castle and at the bedroom he found them._

_"Einae oraei"_

It's fine, _he called out gesturing for them to come to him, but Yara the eldest of the two stood in front of her brother, with her arms outstretch protectively his brothers had found them out and tried to approach them then it was there when Zenobios decided to stand against them. He stood in front of the fearful pair and looked at his brothers._

_"Arketa frateri, as etheos cernie moira tou" _(Enough brother, let the gods decide their fate)

_"Ti ginei Andromache, Hermois, izei meai? Filoi meai? Ubi est dikaiosyni?!" _(What about Andromache, Hermaois, my wife? My son? Where is justice in that?!)

_"Dikaiosyni? Id est no dikaiosyni set est sfagi!" _(Justice? This is not justice but slaughter!)

_"Arketa!"_

_They both looked at their father who shook his head then the brothers decided to let the two surviving children of Balon Greyjoy alive with their father only that Theon will become a hostage to Eddard Stark leaving the defeated king with his daughter. Zenobios watched as the city of Pyke burned, his hands stained with the blood of innocents that no matter how many times he tried to bathe himself he still felt unclean and__remembered the eyes of Yara Greyjoy looking at him as Themistocles tried to raise his sword to kill them._

The Hellenese sellsword shook his head and left the tent, it was his burden, he smiled slightly at Dany and then left.

"What is wrong with him Ser Jorah?" Dany asked as she sat slowly with the the help of her Handmaiden Irri, Jorah sighed as he looked at the Khaleesi of the great grass sea.

"It's nothing Khaleesi he has his own personal problems as I have my own"

"Do tell Ser" Dany insisted as Irri bowed and left them.

"If you should know Khaleesi, being born in Nova Hellas is hard" Jorah said, he also endured it, at the Hellenese colony of Nova Ithaca in Bear Island there was a gymnasia, a place where children, no matter if the child is Bear Islander or Hellenese can train and learn the ways of the children of the gods, her aunt and her daughters dislike the place, they were true Northmen from birth until death and no one can change that and Jorah went to such place only because of a desire to learn what things can this Hellenese share.

"Why Ser Jorah?"

"At the age of seven the children either male or female are required to be trained as a standing army for the realm of the children of the gods" Jorah recounted all the things that happened within the gymnasia, the philosophers teaching children about, mathematics, geography, history either political or military and then the harsh training of children to become soldiers.

_"Morgho paide naie homini" _(Kill a child, make a man)

"Its such a cruel law I will ask Viserys to order the Hellenese to remove such harsh laws of theirs when he became king"

_If he has any will to be a king_, "...by the way Khaleesi why have you called us?" He softly asked as he began to pity the young princess's body, so young to carry such a burden of childbirth.

"I want to ask you how will I do to the ritual that my Husband's people do?" She asked as Jorah looked at her and then smiled, "you will do great your grace just accept them as your people" with that said Jorah left.

* * *

"I suggest you keep your problems to yourself my friend" Zenobios looked up as he was washing his hands and then saw Jorah looking at him, "you made quite an impression to the princess that would make her suspicious" the Bear Islander watched as his friend stood up.

"Jorah, my friend you remember the time we took the walls of Pyke?" He asked, Jorah nodded, he was centurion of the Cohors Auxilia, since the perioci revolt those who aren't descended to the three hundred children of the gods or as they were termed as perioci were once again allowed to fight among their Hellenese overlords with promises of membership among them as long as they follow the Hellenese way of life.

"I remember the javelin that saved me when the Ironborn axe was upon me" Jorah said as he recalled that Zenobios was part of the praetorian guard along with his brothers, with their father they stormed Pyke and killed almost the whole inhabitants if not for Robert calling in the King of the Iron Islands.

"I remember killing innocents" Zenobios said as Jorah's spine chilled, he had heard rumors about what happened at the great hall of Pyke, it was as if the Rains of Castamere were sung on every halls, the four royal Hellenese slaughtering every Greyjoy without even the slightest hint of mercy, what even chilled him more was the fact that Zenobios was five and ten back then still a youth to grow a beard, when most children dreamed of becoming heroes in wars, Zenobios had already seen what becoming a 'hero' is.

* * *

At the tent Daenerys remembered the story Viserys told her as she grew, a man with black hair and kind sea green eyes, the same as that of her guard Zenobios had.

**_The eve of the war of the Usurper, Dragonstone_**

_It was the end as Viserys clutched his sister's hand assuring her that it will be fine, help will arrive soon... _

_How soon?_

_A clank of metal and as Viserys stood up in front his sister, arms outstretch as if to defend her, as the figure emerged from the darkness it revealed a tall, handsome man, a Hellenese soldier, they are the final sacrifice, the final casualty of war so as to secure the usurper in the throne.  
_

Please

_Viserys pleaded tears in his eyes as the man slowly sheathed his sword and instead threw a bag of coins in front of them, he gestured for the prince to follow him, carrying Dany, he did. Hours and minutes passes the last of the Targaryens had found themselves on board a ship._

She was grateful of that man, if not for him then House Targaryen would be like the Reynes of Castamere, only remembered in songs and scrolls of a maester or a philosopher.

* * *

Euron Greyjoy drank the last of the wine he had looted off the coast of the Bay of Myrth, Myrmen didn't give much of a fight but still his crew were surprised when sellswords of the Iron company sprang up almost obliterating him and his men, still it seems the Drowned god does not want him to become his helmsman or so.

"M'lord!"

Euron sat up from his deck, still naked with two beautiful bodies parting from him, "what is it now?" He demanded as his first mate entered carrying a roll of paper.

"M'lord its from your brother"

"What happened to my dear brother?"

His first mate gulped as he gave him the roll of paper he was carrying, unrolled it, his eyes grew wide at the words.

_**The Eagle preys on the Kraken once more**_

**_Balon Greyjoy_**

The glint on Euron's uncovered eye was something unexpected to his first mate, "set course to the Iron Islands".

"But m'lord the Tyroshi-"

The first mate was silenced by a glare, he knew he had to follow his orders or else he'll be tossed over the ship with a rock on his feet, "yes m'lord!" He went out of the deck and then began shouting orders, _And so it begins again_, Euron mused as his sword once more hungers for the blood of a child of the gods.

* * *

Nestor looked at his men, he noted each and every one of them, "sea rats!" His men began to look up as he stood over a barrel near the mast of the trireme, "I know all of you are anxious and fearful but worry not, you all sail towards the Ironborn shores as children fearing death and carnage but in landing you will be reborn by blood and sand as brave men worthy of songs and praise!" Cheers began to roar as Nestor gestured them to stay silent.

"Hellas is mother to us all!"

"Hellas is mother to us all!"

"To the dragon's mouth men!" Nestor roared as his men began to man every artillery of the trireme, trumpets were blared as the ships sailed towards the Iron Islands.

Eurydice watched the activity of Classis XII Neptunus, she gestured at her husband who nodded, "legio parati!" He shouted as the men on her ship stood in attention.

"Men a day after we will meet the Ironborn, on the first shores we shall land, carrion birds shall sing of death, victory and defeat!" A resounding cheer was heard as her husband once more gestured them to be silent, "brothers! Will you not join me then as I dance the dance of death!" With that said men started to bang their swords on their shields.

"Pro Olympiya! Pro Helleniskos!"

* * *

**Author's notes: about Euron and Nestor since I wanted an early face off, I've decided to earlier present Euron on the stories and also about Hellenese marriages, most Hellenese marry in a young age out of the fact that their ancestors, the demigods died at an early age so yeah they decided to marry at a young age but the senate then tried to discourage the whole of Nova Hellas to marry at a young but still the practice was alive.**

**I've decided to change some time lines in the events before the main series, since Themistocles and Hannibal wouldn't fit in the Greyjoy rebellion, I've also edited some chapters you can check it.**

**Criticisms and praises are appreciated!**

**Miko 56**

**A Lannister always reviews!**


End file.
